Wedding Bells
by ghostworld
Summary: A trip to Las Vegas... that leads to a turn of unexpected events. MaDi and LoVe. Please Read & Review! Epilogue finally posted!
1. Chapter 1 The Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Season 1-3; Future Fic.; Assume LoVe got back together. MaDi Fic.

AN: This is my first Fic. Please Review but be nice...

Chapter 1: The Trip

♪_I don't wanna hurt you/ I don't wanna make you sway/ Like I know I've done before♪_

"Hey Mac, I was just going to call you. Are all systems go?"

"Yes V, everything is ready to go, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7:00 a.m."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow at 7."

"Okay."

_Veronica gets up from her chair and walks into her dad's office._

"Dad, Mac is picking me up tomorrow morning at 7. Remember, I'm going to be gone for three days"

"Honey, are you sure that it's only you and Mac going to Vegas?"

"Of course not, Mac is only picking me up so you think I'm going with her but in reality I'm going with Logan. We're gonna get married in this little white chapel and Elvis will marry us. Did you know he was resurrected just for us, no really, no imitators."

"That isn't funny. I just want you to be careful, honey. I love you."

"I know dad. I love you too, I'm gonna go home to finish packing."

_Veronica walks back to her desk grabs her laptop, puts in her bag, and leaves the office to go home and finish packing._

♪_I don't wanna hurt you/ I don't wanna make you sway/ Like I know I've done before♪_

"Mars, Why did Ghostworld call me to tell me everything was ready for Vegas and not you?"

"Poor Dick, Do you need me to spell it out for you? Logan can't find out we are planning a trip to Vegas for his 21st birthday. Get it?"

_Dick thought to himself for a couple of minutes but stopped because he began to get a headache. _

"I guess... see you tomorrow Ronnie."

_Back at the Neptune Grand; Logan and Dick talk about the trip._

"Dude, are you ready for tomorrow? Just think beer, chicks, and more beer. Oh, did I mention more chicks! How awesome is that?"

"I already told you Dick there's only one girl for me."

"She said you could go. Remember 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.' Besides you probably won't even remember since we're gonna get hammered!"

_In a soft whisper Logan said, _"She would be going if she didn't have to work on that case."

"…Did you say something? There was this girls gone wild commercial on."

"Yes, Are you done packing?"

"Dude, all I need is a pocket full of one dollar bills and I'm ready." _Dick said it with a grin on his face but as a matter of fact had a pocket full of one dollar bills. _

_Logan couldn't help but smile and for some reason he didn't find it surprising._

_The next morning Mac picked Veronica up at 7 in the morning and headed towards Vegas. Veronica had her one small suitcase, her bag, and a Victoria Secret bag. Mac had her laptop and a suitcase (the suitcase contained an Xbox 360 with her favorite game "Halo"). Dick and Logan overslept and didn't leave until 10 in the morning. All Dick had was a pocket full of money and Logan had one duffel bag in which he made sure to put some clothes for Dick._

_Veronica and Mac arrive at the Bellagio Hotel. Mac and Veronica go to get checked in. Mac talks to the receptionist._

"Good afternoon. We have three reservations under Cindy Mackenzie."

_The receptionists checks the computer and seems puzzled, _"Excuse me, Miss Mackenzie there seems to be a small problem with your reservations. We over booked a wedding and instead of getting three rooms we only have you down for two. The Penthouse and the Luxury Suite which has one bed. We apologize for the inconvenience but that is all we have left. Would you still like to keep your reservations?"

_Mac tells the receptionists, _"Can you excuse me for one second."

"Of course."

_Veronica smiles innocently at Mac and says, _"It will be fun and look at…"

_Mac responds quickly and doesn't let Veronica finish, _"Fun for you not me! I'm stuck with Dick who just happens to be a dick!"

"You can call dibs on the bed and make him sleep on the couch." _Veronica smiles._

_Mac looks at Veronica with the look that kills and tells her,_ "Mars, you owe me! You owe me big!"

_Mac tells the receptionists they'll take the rooms and also hands the receptionists a short script of what she has to tell Logan and Dick when they arrive. Veronica heads over to the Penthouse to get Logan's big surprise ready. Mac drags her feet to the Luxury suite she knows has to be shared with Dick Casablancas, a person who has made her life a living hell. A couple of hours later Logan and Dick arrive at the hotel. Dick walks to the reception desk._

_With a big grin of his face he says, _"Hey hot stuff, I have some reservations for Dick Casablancas. Care to join me later?" _he winks._

_The receptionist can't help but blush and tries to ignore what he just told her. She checks her computer and responds, _"Mr. Casablancas you are our one millionth guest. Because you are our one millionth guest you have a couple of options; you have the choice to get the Luxury suite which is what you asked for or the Luxury suite and the Penthouse, all for the same prize. What will it be?"

_Logan and Dick look at each other and grin. Dick responds,_ "Sweet! We'll take the Luxury suite and the Penthouse." _Then looks at Logan and says, _"Dude, I don't want you in the room when I have a chick over. Besides it's only fair you get the Penthouse; just this once, it is your birthday."

_Logan and Dick take the elevator. Dick gets off a floor before Logan to go to his Luxury Suite and Logan and goes to the Penthouse. _

_Logan begins to open the door to the Penthouse and realizes the lights are off and that there's candles on the floor . Thinking he has the wrong room he closes the door to check if he is in the right place; he is. He decides to walk in and close the door behind him. There are red rose petals all over the floor. He then begins to follow the path of candles and is curious to find out where they lead. He reaches two doors and begins to open them slowly. When the doors are wide open he can't help but smile to see such a beautiful sight. The bed has red rose petals in the shape of a heart and Veronica is laying down right in the middle wearing a very sexy silky black lingerie._

"Wait! You're not Sir Humps a Lot; the male stripper, I ordered!" _Veronica says playfully._

_With a big smirk on his face Logan replied,_ "Sorry Sugarpuss, but I promise you that you won't be disappointed…" _He walks towards her leans down caresses her left cheek and kisses her very sweetly yet passionately._

_Meanwhile back in the Luxury Suite; Mac stepped out of the shower with just a towel covering her bare skin, she walks in the room and takes the towel off to change. When all of a sudden she hears:_

"Wow! Ghostworld that's a side of you I've never seen before." _Dick was very impressed with what his eyes were witnessing._

_Mac horrified yelled, _"Get out! What are you doing in here?!"

"This is my room. I want to know what the heck you're doing in here. But now that I think about it I don't mind so much." _Dick was surprised those words came out of his mouth. He had just said he didn't mind Ghostworld being in there with him. He wondered why he couldn't stop looking at her. _

_Dick voiceover: Eww… Did I just say that about Ghostworld. But come to think about it she is not half bad. Her boobs aren't that big but she does have a nice piece of ass. Wow! I need to stop that… (his thoughts were stopped when he heard Mac)_

_Mac couldn't believe she was blushing when she noticed Dick was starring at her. He had never looked at her that way before it was very intriguing then she snapped out of it and said, _"What the hell are you still doing here! What are you looking at? Go to the living room so I can change!"

"Don't get too excited there isn't much to look at. And for the record this isn't the first time I've seen a naked chick's body." _Dicks tone had changed; it had gone from jackass to arrogant but at the same time he couldn't get Mac's image out of his head. Mac's face went from furious to sadness; she could feel her eyes filling up with tears that were starting to run down her face and she couldn't help it. She didn't know why Dick's comment bothered her so much it was Dick. She never cared before so why would she now. _

_Dick went to the living room, sat on the couch and noticed Mac's suitcase was open and it contained an Xbox 360 with his favorite video game "Halo." His eyes just sparked and quickly connected everything and began to play. Shortly after Mac came out of the room and saw he was playing her game._

_Mac voiceover: Who does he think he is playing my game with my Xbox? If he wants war he'll have it!_

_Mac begins to walk towards Dick and asks, _"What do you think you're doing?"

"Jeez… for someone who has a high IQ Ghostworld you aren't that smart." _He looks at her and asks, _"So are you just going to stand there and admire me or are you going to eat my dust."

_Mac gives him a fake smile and sits next to him and asks,_ "What does this button do?"

_Dick voiceover: Wait… Ghostworld doesn't know how to play. Let's make this interesting…_

"Would you care to make this interesting?" _He asks Mac making an angelic face then he assures her, _"I promise to go easy on you."

_Mac was acting like a damsel in distress even though she was an excellent player, so she asks nervously, _"What will the bet consist of?"

_Dick got pretty excited and responded, _"Let me think…" _He puts his hand on his chin and with the other scratches his head._

_Mac laughs and tells him,_ "Careful there Dick you don't want to hurt yourself…"

_Dick looked at her very seriously and said,_ "For every game each of us loses we'll take a shot of tequila. It will be the best out of 10 games. Then the real big loser will have to run naked down the strip. Deal?"

_Mac thinks about it for a minute and decides, _"Deal!" _Both shook on it. _

_The first three games Mac lost on purpose and had to take three shot of tequila. Dick knew this would be his day of glory. But Mac won the fourth, then the fifth, and so forth she ended up winning the last seven games. _

"But how is it possible? I lost to Ghostworld? A girl? I thought you didn't know how to play." _Dick was confused._

_All Mac could say was, _"What can I say… I'm a fast learner." _She winked at Dick._

_Dick had to drink seven shots and do the last part of the bet and run naked through the strip. He had to admit that he was turned on because a GIRL beat him at his favorite game which is almost impossible and unheard off until now. He couldn't help but notice Ghostworld; there was something different about her, he didn't know if it was the tequila talking but he liked what he saw._

_Moments later Mac went downstairs to the strip to make sure Dick would keep his end of the bargain. It was a bit breezy and it wasn't until the cold wind hit their faces that the alcohol really got to them. Dick took his trench coat off and began to run. Everyone was surprised at the sight some tourists even took pictures. Mac couldn't believe he actually did it so she cut him some slack that was pretty brave. _

_Mac was holding his coat. He finally came back and she handed him the coat and they decided to go up stairs and celebrate such accomplishments. Dick got dressed and they end up drinking another bottle of tequila. Dick and Mac decided to go back downstairs and walk around the hotel that is if they could keep their balance. _

_Meanwhile back at the Penthouse, Logan embraces Veronica in his strong arms and whispers in her ear, _"I love you…so much" _he takes a deep breath and continues,_ "This night has been so magical I never want it to end. I can't believe you did all of this for me…"

_Veronica turns around and kisses Logan very softly then she whispers, _"I love you too…"_ she kisses his nose then his lips,_ "I just wanted you to have an unforgettable birthday. Besides, I had a coupon" _she smiles at him. Logan laughs and hugs her tighter and kisses her on the head. _

_Back at the lobby, Mac and Dick are pretty drunk but they decide to see Vegas and walk down the strip. They come across this cute small white building and go in. There's an older woman sitting behind a desk and she asks, _"Are you here to be witnesses or…"

_The phone rings the lady excuses herself and Mac and Dick just look at each other and wait._

_The next morning Mac wakes up with the biggest headache and doesn't remember what happened the night before. She then realizes that she is in nothing but her bra and underwear and that two strong arms are holding her tight. She turns around and is shocked to see is who is laying down right beside her and holding her none the less why its Dick Casablancas._

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2 A Blur

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Aunthors note: I forgot to put in the last chapter that Veronica's ringtone is "Sway" by the Perishers. This chapter is different from what I wanted it to be but please bare with me. I had already started the 3rd chapter and just wanted to end this one. Trust me the next chapter will be longer and full of twists. Please don't forget to review. I hope you enjoy this.Thanks!

Chapter 2: A Blur

_Veronica wakes up with a big smile on her face and reaches to Logan's side of the bed but there's no one there. She sits up to look for him and notices that there's a red rose with a note on the pillow. She gets the rose and smells it then smiles she reaches for the note. The note reads:_

_ Good Morning Sleepy-head, _

_ Care to join me in the balcony._

_ Love, _

_ Logan_

_Logan had gotten up extra early to make breakfast; he made his specialty, banana pancakes. He had even set the table and put a vase right in the middle with red roses in it._

_At the Luxury Suite, things were about to get grim._

_Mac jumps up and screams, _"Aaahhh!!! What are you doing? You were holding me and in your boxers?"

_Dick was still sleeping; he had a huge smile on his face when he opened his eyes and saw Mac in nothing but her bra and underwear. He then realized they had slept in the same bed, half-naked together. He yells,_ "Wow! What happened last… Did We?"

_Mac ran to the bathroom she felt she was going o barf; Dick followed. Both said,_ "We couldn't have… could… we…?" _Both got goose bumps just at the thought while shaking their heads. Dick ran to the room and changed; he immediately left the suite. Mac got dressed and went to the lobby to the reception desk and asked, _"Excuse miss, is there any vacant rooms?"

_The receptionist smiled at her as if she knew something about her, then said,_ "Sorry miss, everything is occupied." _Mac just walked away._

_All this thoughts starting going through her head as she began to walk towards the elevator. _

_Mac voiceover: Dick was hugging me… he's a cuddler?…I can't believe I lost my virginity to Dick! The worst part is I can't even remember…Was he good? Did I like it? What am I thinking of course it wasn't good it was with Dick… I have to take this one to the grave…_

_In the meanwhile; Dick had gone to the nearest bar and began drinking like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe he had slept with Ghostworld._

_Dick voiceover: Of all the chicks here… Why her? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why? It's Ghostworld the girl that wears black nail polish and has red streaks in her hair. I can't stand her! Dick, what are you thinking? She is freakin' lucky to have shared a bed with you. I can't tell anyone about this… (he shook his head, he began to get another headache and instead decided to take another shot of tequila)_

_It was night out and Dick began to head back hotel. He knew he had to go back to the Luxury suite; a place where she would be. When he reached the doors to the room he paused because he couldn't find his key so he began banging on the door and yelling, _"Glohswotrd... oepn door the… oepn! (_Hick... up_)"

_Mac couldn't stand all that ruckus so she went to the living room threw some pillows and blankets on the couch and opened the door._

_Dick had fallen asleep in the hallway. She wanted to leave him out there but she couldn't because her conscience wouldn't let her. She reached for his arms and to drag him inside. She attempted to pick him up but couldn't. She tried to wake him up but it didn't work. She then reached down putting her arms around him, hugging him, and very slowly but surely got him on the couch. She couldn't believe he was so toned and muscular but then again he was a surfer. She threw the pillows and blankets on the floor so she could lay him down on the couch. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head. She then grabbed a blanket so she could cover him with it but tripped and fell on top of him._

_Dick moved his arms around her waist and held her tight. Mac was unable to move; she was so close to his face that she couldn't help but touch his blonde hair and move it to the side away from his eyes. She had been there for about an hour when she had an urge to kiss those soft looking lips. She began to get closer to his lips but when they had barely touched Dick opened his mouth slightly and Mac had to turn away because it reeked (nothing but alcohol). He moved his arms a little bit and that was Macs chance to get off from on top of him and head back to the room._

_Mac voiceover: I can't…why did I kissed him... I don't like him... I hate him! I do… I do… so why can't I stop thinking about him…(she slowly went to sleep)_

_The next day, the last morning of this trip Mac and Dick met Veronica and Logan in the lobby. Logan and Dick went to the reception desk to get checked out. Mac and Dick only wanted to avoid each other as much as possible. _

"Dude, let's go!" _Dick told Logan. He was pretty anxious to get out of there and forget about what had happened that weekend._

_Logan responded, _"Sorry… but Ronnie and I are driving back! Do you mind catching a lift with Mac? We are going to meet back at the Grand"

_Mac and Veronica were waiting by the suitcases, when Mac asked,_ "Hey, Are you ready to go?"

_Veronica couldn't stop glowing. When Mac tapped her on the shoulder and said,_ "Earth to Mars, Are you ready? Let's go"

_Veronica snapped out of it and answered, _"Oh sorry, Mac but I'm going with Logan. Do you mind giving Dick a ride back? Thanks… I'll see you at the Grand."

_Mac and Dick were shocked. What kind of friends do they have? That make two people who hate each other go in the same car; Both didn't have any other choice than to agree. They knew it was going to be along ride back. Mac started her car and turned the stereo on. The first song to play was "What hurts the most" by the Rascal Flatts_

♪ _What hurts the most/ Was being so close/ And having so much to say/ And watching you walk away/ And never knowing/ What could have been/And not saying that I'm loving you/ Was what I was trying to do ♪_

_Mac began to drive as she began singing to the music. It was one of the most uncomfortable and awkward drives in their lives but they finally reached the Neptune Grand. As soon as Mac parked Dick took off leaving very quickly without saying thank you or good bye; Mac didn't care she just wanted to leave and forget about the whole weekend. Logan walked Veronica to the green bug and kissed her good-bye; as he waved at Mac. There was complete silence all the way to Veronica's apartment. Veronica thanked Mac for being such a wonderful friend and putting up with Dick but Mac gave her a half of smile and waved good bye as she drove away. _

_The next couple of weeks of school consisted of Logan and Veronica having a bad case of puppy love and Mac and Dick avoiding each other as much as possible. _

_It was Friday afternoon; the mail arrived at the same time everyday but today was different. The mailman had a special package for Logan's suite which had to be signed for proof of delivery. _

_The mailman approached the receptionist and said, _"Excuse me, ma'am, I have a package for someone in the Presidential Suite, that needs to be signed."

"Why do you need them signed? What is it?" _the receptionist asked raising her left brow._

_The mailman kindly answered,_ "Ma'am, I don't know. Can you please sign this package? I have other deliveries to make."

"Sure. Here you go. Have a nice a day." _The receptionist told him as she extended her arm for the package._

_The mailman said, _"You too." _As he handed her the thin 8" x 11.5" package. The only thing the receptionist could read was:_

Las Vegas Justice Court Regional Justice Center,  
200 Lewis Avenue, Las Vegas, Nevada 89101

Neptune Grand Hotel

Presidential Suite

1222 Save St., Neptune, California 90909

_It was three in the afternoon, when the bellboy delivered the package to Logan's suite. Logan was the one who answered the door, took the package from his hand, and gave him a nice tip. _

_The bellboy walked away as Logan closed the door._ _Dick came out of the room and asked,_ "Dude, Who was that knocking on the door, this early?" "It was the bellboy, he brought this package…" _Logan kept looking at the package in astonishment. Why would they have received a package from the Las Vegas Justice Court? _

_He began to open the package very slowly and carefully. He only pulled out a little bit of the paper, he was shocked to what his eyes read 'Marriage License (with) The State of Nevada (Right underneath it).' The documents fell out off hands and to the floor while he had to sit down on the couch. Dick picked up the papers and had to sit right beside him._ _Dick had a big smirk on his face and said,_ "Dude, I can't believe you didn't tell me, you and Ronnie tied the knot in Vegas… _he laughed…_we could have gone to a strip joint so you could have gotten your last fill…" _(he continued to laugh)_

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 Marriage License

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Things don't always seem what they appear... on that note I'll let you get back to the story.

Chapter 3: Marriage License

_Dick continued to laugh as he sat down but decided to finish opening the document. The document read as follows:_

State of Nevada

Certificate of Vital Record

City of Las Vegas

License and Certificate or Marriage

_He was shocked to see what his eyes read next that he fell to the ground and fainted…_

_It read:_

Richard Casablancas Jr. _(right next to his name there was) _Cindy MacKenzie

_Logan got on his knees and tried to wake Dick up but had no success… He reached for the papers and realized why his friend fainted… Logan was stunned (to what he had read) that he called Veronica._

♪_I don't wanna hurt you/ I don't wanna make you sway/ Like I know I've done before♪_

_Veronica was just getting out of her Criminology class and began looking through her bag to find her phone, when she remembered she had it in the back pocket of her pants. _

"Ronnie… Can you come to the grand, right now?" _Logan asked very insistent yet commanding voice. _

_Veronica responded jokingly, _"Hi, Honey, How was class? 'Oh! It was marvelous, thank you for asking' Now about the grand, 'Logan, I'd love to but I have class in 10 minutes'"

"Veronica, it's not for that, it's about Mac and…!" _said Logan in a very serious tone._

_Veronica paused and asked worryingly, _"Is she okay?"

"I don't think she will be. Find her and come to the hospital. I'll explain everything there." _Logan said very cautiously as he closed his phone._

_He looked at Dick who still hadn't woken up with the smell of rubbing alcohol. Logan decided to take him to the hospital to see if that would do the trick. _

_Meanwhile back at Hearst, Veronica went to Mac's dorm room and knocked on the door, hoping Mac was fine and to take her to the hospital also hoping that nobody in her family was hurt. When Mac opened the door: _

"Hi, Veronica. To what do I owe this pleasure, another job? Do you need me to hack into someone's computer? Or …" _Mac said with a big smile on her as she opened the door wider for Veronica to come in. _

_Veronica couldn't resist; she leaned closer to Mac and hugged her, while she said, _"You're okay." _Mac looked at her confused and answered, _"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" _Veronica replied,_ "Logan called me a couple of minutes ago and said to meet him at the hospital because it had something to do with you."

_Mac was even more confused than before and said, _"Let me get my phone and we could go, okay?"

_Veronica looked at her smiled and just nodded. They left Mac's dorm room and walked towards Veronica's car. Veronica drove to the hospital as fast as she could. After they had parked, they headed towards the receptionist desk; when they noticed Logan walking towards them. Logan told them to follow him so they did he had some 8" x 11.5" papers in his hands. He asked both Veronica and Mac to sit down._

_He kneeled down and looked straight into Mac's eyes and asked her,_ "Mac, Do you remember what happened in Vegas? Did you and Dick …"

_Mac interrupted him before he could finish his question, she seemed furious and ashamed at the same time, she stood up an began walking back and forth as she said, _"I can't believe that sleaze-ball told you what happen between us… How could he? I though it was a given we were supposed to take this to the grave!"

_Logan looked at her and said,_ "It was bound to come out to the open sooner or later… why try to hide something this big? It's life changing!"

_Veronica was really confused she didn't understand what was happening or why they were at the hospital in the first place. Mac stopped walking around and sat back down. She looked at Veronica and then back at Logan; and said, _"… I don't even remember exactly what happened… we just woke up naked … almost… right next to each other…it was just a one night stand with Dick…" _she was covering her eyes with her hands. She couldn't believe she told them what happened._

_Logan almost choked on his own saliva. He was very surprised… he looked at Mac and said, _"What? … not only did you… but you … wow… then this isn't as serious as I thought…"

_Mac uncovered her eyes and said, _"What do you mean? Not only did we but what else did we do?"

_Logan looked at her and replied, _"Look Mac, What you do with Dick behind closed doors is your business but I still it's hard to believe… here… just read this…" _as he handed her those papers. _

_Mac began to read the papers when her face went blank and turned pale. The papers fell from her hands as she fainted. Veronica grabbed Mac so she wouldn't fall from the chair while Logan picked up the papers. Veronica looked at him and asked,_ "What are those papers?"

_Logan looked at Veronica and said, _"Well Sugarpuss, for a PI you're not very good if you have to ask… _he gave her a smirk…_My Friend Dick and your friend Mac tied the knot in Vegas…"

_Veronica was stunned! She had a lot of thoughts going through her head… A doctor walked by and saw the brown haired girl fainted so he got a male nurse to get her and put her in the closest room to examine her. _

_Both Mac and Dick were placed in the same room; Dick was on one bed and Mac on the other with only a thin curtain separating both. Both Logan and Veronica were in the room on corresponding sides beside their friends._

_A nurse walked in and opened the curtain so there was no layer separating Mac and Dick. She had gone in to check on both patients. She told Logan and Veronica that they would both be released the next morning; they had to stay over night just as a precaution. She also told them they had sedated them, so they wouldn't wake up until the next morning. Logan pulled a recliner to the middle of the room and asked Veronica to join him. She did; sitting on his lap, both fell asleep. _

_The next morning, Dick and Mac woke up at the same time and before their friends. They saw them cuddled very comfortably in that small recliner. Then both Mac and Dick locked eyes and screamed when they saw each other._

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh………"

_The scream woke them up. Both Veronica and Logan jumped from the chair. Veronica's hair was a mess since her head had rested on Logan's chest when she slept. Two nurses came running in. They began yelling at Logan and Veronica telling them that the hospital wasn't a hotel and that if they wanted to their business they should leave pronto._

_The nurse looked straight at Veronica giving her a cold stare and told her, _"Before you leave you should fix your…hair" _as gave her a nod with her head to look in the mirror. _

_The other nurse sedated both Mac and Dick so they could calm down and rest. Veronica felt very guilty and filthy even though she and Logan weren't doing anything. But that nurse made sure to make her feel otherwise so she asked Logan to take her home. _

_Mac and Dick were stuck in the same hospital room unconscious for a couple of hours. A nurse would come in every hour to check their pressures and to see that everything was fine. Three hours later, both patients woke up at exactly the same time and very slowly Mac turned to her right and Dick to his left. Not really wanting to see who their roommates were. When they saw each other they panicked and screamed once more, _"Aaaahhhh…" _Only this time it was Veronica and Logan that came in._

_Veronica walked over to Mac's bed to calm her down and Logan walked over to Dick's bed to calm him down. Veronica and Logan told both and Mac and Dick that had to stop screaming and fainting each time they saw one another. They also told them that they had to explain what happened in Vegas so they can figure something out. _

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: The Plan

Logan had ordered room service; they all knew it was going to be a very long night. The living room was filled with awkwardness and silence; there was also a lot of avoiding eye contact on behalf of Mac and Dick. Veronica was beginning to get really frustrated but she looked over at Mac and with pleading eyes asked her to say something.

Mac looked Veronica straight in the eyes and finally broke the silence, "Look, what happened in Vegas was a mistake. What happened before, during and after we got married was also a mistake. I just want this nightmare to be over. I want to get an annulment or dissolution and forget that any of this ever happened."

"Ghostworld, first things first, I disagree with you…" everyone was shocked to hear what had just come out of Dick's mouth interrupting him. "… wait let me finish, jeez, what the fuck is a dissa- whata whatever you said, secondly I don't want to be married to you, do you know what that can do to my reputation?"

Mac got teary eyed but she'd be damned if she would let anyone know what she was feeling and especially not him so she responded "You disgust me! You aren't that important Dick… not every girl out there wants a piece of you! Do you know how many pretty boys like you are out there in the world? Trying to make up for things they lack…"

Dick got pissed off at her and remarked, "I didn't hear you complaining back in Vegas…"

Mac turned around slowly, walked over to Dick, and gave him the death stare followed by pointing her index finger in his face and screaming, "FIRST OF ALL, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I ENJOYED IT! SECOND OF ALL WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE WE WERE TOO DRUNK TO REMEMBER. AND LASTLY KNOWING HOW MUCH I HATE YOU… NOTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED BETWEEN US! GOT THAT! DON'T YOU DARE EVER, EVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

Logan and Veronica looked at each other stunned; they couldn't believe what they just heard. At that moment there was a knock on the door followed by a voice "Room service."

Logan said, "Saved by the bell" as he walked over to the door to get the food.

Mac went to Logan's bedroom to calm herself down, Veronica followed her. Logan walked over to Dick who sat down on the couch putting his elbows on top of his knees and covering his face.

Mac was crying desperately but not because she was sad but because she was so angry at Dick. Something inside of her hated him with all her strength but a small part of her was in pain because deep down she did care about this situation.

Dick couldn't figure out why his eyes were teary but he was sure not going to let Logan see. The night was filled with tensions and resentments but he didn't understand why Mac's words were getting to him, he could care less about her.

Mac came out of the room and walked to the balcony. Logan pointed to Veronica and asked her to stay in the room.

"Sugarpuss, Dick and Mac should stay married…"

"What?! I can't believe you just said that..."

"Listen… please! Mac is the perfect antidote for Dick's pain. She is the only one that can help him…"

"I hate to admit it but you are right, Mac and Dick were the only ones who really knew him and they can help each other through this."

"We need to convince them to stay married that will be our plan, okay. Ronnie, we have to make sure to get all this settled tonight; we can't allow them to kill to each other. You can cut that tension with a knife."

"I know, but Dick better stop talking like that to Mac; if not I'll be the one leaving here with handcuffs."

"That isn't funny Veronica. We are sticking to the plan, right?"

"We'll put into action after dinner."

Veronica and Logan walked back to the living room and noticed Mac was still outside in the balcony and Dick was still on the couch.

"Let's eat… we need all the energy we can get. This will be a long night and nobody is leaving here until we get this settled, capiche" Logan looked at everyone and pointed at the trays "Dig in."

There was complete silence during dinner.

When everyone was finished they all walked over to the living room again; Mac and Dick sat at the couch on opposite ends and Veronica and Logan remained standing.

"You guys need to settle this right now! Logan and I feel it would be better if you remained married to each other…" Dick looked over at both Logan and Veronica in disbelief.

Mac slowly looked at Veronica and when she was looking straight into her blue eyes said, "You call yourself my friend? Why don't you just feed me to a pack of wolves, I'd be a lot happier and safer there."

"Mac, let me finish." Veronica was holding Logan's hand tight, took a deep breath and continued, "We know you can't stand each other but there are certain circumstances that disagree..."

Logan interrupted her, looking straight at Dick and began, "Look man, you've been ignoring your lawyer's phone calls lately. So, I picked up the phone and talked to him. He informed me that both you and Mac are the C.E.O.'s of Phoenix. He also mentioned that Cassidy didn't trust Kendall when he put her in charge so he talked to him and fixed everything so when you turned twenty-one you could take over and eventually he would when he turned twenty-one. You have been ignoring his calls all this time. He told me that Cassidy also put a very special clause in the paperwork…the clause was only to go in effect if anything happened to him… the lawyer believed that Cassidy thought Kendall would double cross him so he wanted to make sure to leave her without a penny…" Logan paused when he saw their reactions.

Mac's eyes got very teary and could feel Dick's gaze on her. Dick had a rush of different emotions rushing through him he didn't know how to react, he knew he felt, he was, numb.

Logan took a deep breath and continued, "Dick, Cassidy knew you pretty well, He did put you in charge but also knew you wouldn't take care of it, so he thought Mac would of great help over watching the company. He didn't want his company to go down the drain after all the work and effort he put into it. He knew you well, the clause seems simple but it's a bit complicated. It states that if you got married at the age of twenty through twenty-two, you had to remain married. I guess he figured you would get drunk and get married who knew he'd be right. You would have to try to make the marriage work; not only that but you and your spouse have to move in together for at least two months. He also requires you to live in a house with your new spouse. This is so you can claim the money and other properties he had purchased before anything ever happened."

Tears rolled down Mac's face and all she could answer was, "… I can't… I don't want it…"

Dick answered, "I don't want it either! I don't want anything that ever belonged to him… so you can tell that lawyer to shove it!"

"Listen, we know you guys are hurting… but Dick you need to keep that company because it's something your brother created something he worked hard for and you can't let that go down the drain. Its part of who he was before he became what he turned out to be. Mac you need to do this for yourself you can even sleep in separate rooms and ignore each other if you'd like. Do this for you…" Veronica tried to stay calm and forget all the images, all the flashbacks, the demons trying to make their way back to haunt her; Logan just held her tight.

Logan added, "You guys can stay here while you look for a house of your own. I just bought a beach house and I will be moving out at the end of the week."

Mac and Dick looked at each other not knowing what to respond. It had been a couple of years before they heard his name, before they were reminded of the one person who hurt them in so many ways, who damaged them, who shattered them into many different pieces. A demon that even though it remained six feet under ground haunted them everyday and every night for those couple of years, who wouldn't let them sleep in peace.

Dick took a long and deep look at Mac for the first time in a couple of years he saw through her. He noticed she was vulnerable and just as big a wreck as him. He saw her blue glossy eyes that at the moment were red and filled with sadness. He was the first one to speak after a long silence, "…I agree…" was all that he could say.

Mac looked up at him in disbelief and answered, "…there will… some rules…"

After an excruciating eight hours of debates, arguments, and awkward silences they all had come to an agreement Mac and Dick would remain married. They also agreed that it was three in the morning and that they should go to bed. Mac and Veronica slept in Logan' bedroom, Dick slept in his bedroom, and Logan slept in the living room.

The next two days were pretty calm. Logan began to carry his last box from his bedroom to the living room so he could take it to his car. Veronica went to open the doors so Logan could go through but noticed Mac standing there with some suitcases and a couple of boxes. Logan carried the last box to his car; when he came back up it was only give Mac the key to the presidential suite. Logan and Dick helped Mac put her stuff in Logan's old room but he made sure to get her new sheets. It was official Mac and Dick were going to live together…

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5 The Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I want to thank those of you who have being following the story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I also wanted to let you know that from this point on the chapters will be getting a lot more intense but hopefully you guys will enjoy them. I'll stop writing so you can get back to reading the story... so ENJOY! Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 5: The Rescue

Veronica drove with Logan to his brand new beach house. Mac stayed at the Grand and began to unpack; when she noticed he passed by the bedroom and went straight to the living room. She put the books she had in her hands down and walked over to the door of the bedroom; she noticed he was playing Halo. She began walking towards the couch and sat down next to him on his left hand side, he didn't turn to look at her he saw her through the corner of his eye but continued playing. He leaned down to grab the second remote and handed it to her. She began playing but this was killing her, she couldn't pretend like nothing was wrong so she paused the game and look straight at Dick.

"What the hell? If you don't want to play then don't!" Dick yelled as he turned to look at her.

Mac took a deep breath and answered, "We need to talk about our situation and the rules…"

Dick stood up looked at her and responded, "I have to go… I have… class…"

Mac grabbed Dick's hand and said, "Dick, it's Sunday. There are no classes today. Please, we need to talk" with a small and very noticeable smile on her face.

Dick couldn't believe she was touching all he did was look at her then his arm and she realized she was still holding his arm so she quickly let go of it. He just nodded and sat back down next to her.

"Look Dick, we both know we don't want any of this, it will just be a lot easier if we stayed out of each other ways and worked together…"

"How the fuck do you want to work together and stay out of each others way?"

"We could each make of list of rules, things we can and cannot do, we will then show each other the lists go over them and decide which rules stay and which don't, agreed?"

"Whatever"

Mac grabbed two small notebooks and two pens, she handed a notebook and pen to Dick. Dick sat on the floor and began writing his rules Mac did the same on the couch.

Dick's list read as follows:

I can bring girls over whenever I want no EXCEPTIONS.

I can throw parties whenever I want.

….

I can walk around the house naked whenever I feel like it.

…and

I'll do whatever I want.

Mac's list read as follows:

You can't have girls whenever you please, you need to ask first.

No parties especially during midterms and finals.

There will no nakedness around here unless.

Mac and Dick looked at each to show that they were done. They switched notebooks and simultaneously said, "No Way!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Why should I ask? I'm old enough!"

"Fine, don't ask but you do have to tell me so I won't be around."

"Fine. I need to party…"

"No you don't and besides if you feel the need you can always go to somebody else's party…"

"… You know I would invite you if I did…"

He looked over at Mac but she didn't even blink, he couldn't make her budge.

"You're pushing it, Ghostworld"

"What do you mean I can't walk around naked… I need fresh air…"

"Eww… to much information there Casablancas, and you may…"

"One for Dick"

"You didn't let me finish you may be naked but only if you are in the shower and in the privacy of your own room with the door closed."

"You drive a hard bargain… but fine"

They shook on it. Mac walked back to her room but stopped when he heard Dick say, "Hey, why are all this rules related to me and not you?"

Mac couldn't help but smile and shut the door behind her so she could finish unpacking.

The next day Mac woke up to the smell of maple syrup. She got up and walked out of the room, she couldn't believe that Dick was already up and eating. It was a cold day, the clouds looked liked burnt marshmallows.

"There are some pancakes for you on the try. Hurry up, we need to go house hunting today"

Mac was surprised that Dick actually did something thoughtful for her. She finished her breakfast, went back to the bedroom so she could take a quick shower. She was ready in fifteen minutes, they went to the 09er part of the city to look at houses then they headed to the beach. They both fell in love with the same house, it was two stories white house, it had big windows with blue window shutters, the front door was an antique but it was red, and it had a porch that went around the whole house. It was indeed the perfect house.

They didn't even bother looking at the inside, they were certain it would be even better. Dick called the sales agent and told him he wanted to make an offer on it. The sales agent told him he would be notified in a couple of days to see if the previous owners agreed with the offer.

"Ghostworld, they'll let us know in a couple of days"

"The name is Mac not Ghostworld, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever you say Ghost… Mac"

They headed back to the Grand, the rest of the way back was in complete silence. It had begun to sprinkle; they rushed inside so they wouldn't get wet. When they arrived back at the Grand, Mac went into the room and took out her daily planner. She realized two things the first was she had a very important test worth half her grade for one of her classes and the second made her feel a deep pain in the pit of her stomach.

It would be three years since that horrible day, the day Mac died, the day she stopped being a woman, the day she became what she was now, a creature who is afraid of being touched by any guy, who feels vulnerable, useless. She could feel tears running from her eyes and she couldn't stop them she wanted to but couldn't. Cassidy had hurt her in so many ways, in just a couple of days it would be that day again. The day she discovered he was a murderer, a rapist, a person she didn't recognize and did not know, the day he committed suicide and killing part of her with him.

She couldn't take this, it was all too much. Tears were still running from her face non stop she had to get out of there as soon as possible and get some fresh air to clear her head from all those thoughts.

Dick was walking from his room to the kitchen because he was really thirsty. Mac came storming out of the room with tears in her eyes when suddenly she bumped into Dick causing both of them to fall to the floor. Dick saw she was crying and he thought it was his fault for what happened earlier but he knew he hadn't been that mean that it had to be something else. Mac pushed herself from on top of him and ran towards the door. Dick tried to stop her but she pushed him out of the way.

Mac didn't know where she was going but somehow ended on the roof of the hotel. She leaned on the side of the building from where he had jumped. She cried even more; she was angry at him for all that he had done, all those innocent people that he killed, for raping Veronica, and for killing a part of her. She always knew something was wrong but he wouldn't tell her he didn't trust her enough or love her enough; he rejected her.

The weather was even worse now, it was still sprinkling but slowly but surely it was starting to rain very hard.

"… Why? Cassidy, Why?" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Dick got up quickly and knew just where to find her. He had never seen her like that so vulnerable so helpless; he knew his brother had screwed her up because he screwed him up too. He ran up the stairs to the roof, he opened the door slowly but when he saw Mac leaning on the building and looking down all he could think off was her. He ran to her and he had this urge to hug her, to protect her, she needed him and he needed her. His eyes began to get really teary. He hugged her tight and felt relieved when she hugged him back because he could feel, he could smell her hair it was vanilla scented.

Her hair was wet and covering part of her face. Dick separated from her just enough, but he still held her with his left hand. He caressed her face with his right hand and moved her red highlights from her cheek and put it behind her ear. He placed his right hand on her chin and set his forehead with hers without separating his gaze from her eyes, he whispered, "… you're beautiful, don't you ever forget that…"

Mac gave him a slight smile and pressed her body closer to him; Dick embraced her and kissed her head.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6 Wonderwall

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 6; I consider this a very important and crucial chapter to the story, it contains a lot of important information. The names of the chapters are important to the story beginning with Chapter 5: The Rescue is a song by American Hi-Fi. What about this chapter? If you can tell me, you'll receive a cookie... Feedback is very important and well appreciated so don't forget to do your part! Thank You! No more interuptions... continue with the story...

Chapter 6: Wonderwall

Dick kept his arm around Mac's waist and walked her inside because the rain had gotten a lot worse. Once inside he ordered two hot chocolates and some cookies from room service. In the meantime, Mac went to her room and took a shower and Dick did the same in his room.

Dick was the first one out of the shower; when room service arrived he was the one to open the door. Mac got out of the shower, dressed, and went to the living room get her hot chocolate and cookies. She then went back to her room but before she did she stopped at the door looked back at Dick and said, "Thank you."

Mac didn't go straight to bed because she was studying; it helped her forget.

The next morning, Mac left early and headed towards Hearst. She took her exam; she wasn't sure how she was going to do because she hadn't really slept. She continued to go to the rest of her classes; she couldn't wait for the day to end.

On her way to her car she noticed Parker and Piz holding hands and walking through the quad. She wanted to say hi but they were to far away from her and wouldn't hear her so she didn't bother.

She began looking through her tote bag for her car keys when she heard, "Hey stranger, How are you? I haven't seen you for a while, well, since you went to Vegas. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

She panicked and jumped.

"Sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean startle you."

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you, Bronson?"

"Actually, I've been trying to get a hold of you. I miss you." He leaned to hug her, he leaned in closer to kiss her but she moved her so he ended up kissing her cheek. "Okay, now I know something is wrong. What is it? You can talk to me." He sounded worried and a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry… I just have a lot of things in my head right now… I really have to go"

"Okay. I'll call you later to see if we are still on for tomorrow, okay? Mac, I love you."

Mac looked at him and began to get teary eyed she detached herself from his embrace and rushed inside her car; all she said was, "…Yeah… me too." And she drove off faster than a speeding bullet.

Bronson just stood not knowing what to think. He had just opened up to Mac telling how he felt for her and she just blew him off. He seemed really disappointed and hurt because she seemed so distant from him.

Mac arrived at the Grand sobbing. Once in her room she considered calling Bronson a couple of times but she couldn't. She really did care about him; he was a very nice guy, who loved her. She finally dialed his number it rang three times and no answer she then decided she would let it ring two more rings if he didn't she would hang up. It rang two more times and no answer so she hung up the phone at least she tried.

She couldn't go to sleep that night, she had too many thoughts going through her head, Bronson, Dick and Cassidy was still haunting her. His three year death anniversary was only a couple of hours away. Mac finally went to sleep around four in the morning. When she woke up it was noon she had missed all her classes for the day. She took a shower and mopped around the room, if she wanted to get rid off her demon there was only one thing she could do. She couldn't get the nerve to do it. She figured it would be easier if she went with Dick and just maybe do that together, bury their demon, but he was nowhere to be found in the apartment.

Her phone rang a couple of times before she heard it; when she finally did hear it, she saw the caller i.d. it was Bronson. She pressed ignore and turned her cell phone off.

Dick had gotten up really early that morning and went surfing; it was the only thing that made him forget. A couple of hours later he left the beach because he had to run an errand. Dick had gone to the cemetery before Mac. He got there with a bouquet of eleven white roses and one red one.

When he saw his brothers' grave it had been forgotten, he pulled a white handkerchief from pocket and cleaned the tombstone, so people would be able to read his name. He walked over to the nearest trash can to throw the handkerchief away when he returned he dropped on his knees and began to cry both of anger and melancholy.

"Beav… Cassidy… Why did you kill all those people? Why? I hate you…" He began crying harder. "Why didn't you ever tell me… I wish it could have been me who was buried here and not you… I have always been the fuck up, not you… I always took you for granted… I never respected you… If I would have spent more time with you… played dungeon and dragons or some shit you liked… I should have noticed something was bothering you… I wasn't a good brother…" his cry was filled with frustration and guilt. "I'm sorry!" He began yelling on the top of his lungs, "I loved you… I really did! SORRY! I could have prevented this if I knew… I'M REALLY SORRY… I DON'T HATE YOU CASSIDY… I LOVE YOU!!!" Dick swung his hands into the ground making them into claws and digging into the dirt, "…I'M SORRY… CASSIDY… I LOVE YOU… IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME SIX FEET UNDER GROUND AND NOT YOU… SORRY…" tears running down his face.

She decided it would be the best thing to do if she wanted to live in peace. She went to the nearest flower shop and bought eleven red roses and one white rose. She then headed to the Neptune Cemetery. When she arrived it took her twenty minutes to get out of her car she hadn't been there since the time they buried him.

She remembered that day it had only been Dick and her standing there both numb. And now it would only be her fighting that demon. She finally got out of her car and began walking towards Cassidy's tomb when she heard cries of desperation. She began to walk very slowly so she wouldn't be heard, all she saw was a blonde boy on his knees crying; the sight was heart breaking.

"… Cassidy… how could you? … Why did you rape Veronica? … Wait, I know the answer to that one… that was my fault… I forced you… Sorry, for always pressuring you… you didn't deserve that… But … Why her?

Why did you hurt Mac? Why? She didn't deserve it… not her… when you died part of her died with you… you damaged her so much… You know what, I finally get why you dated her…" he smiled when he said that, "she's a beautiful girl… smart… who kicks ass playing video games… she's awesome…" he was still crying non-stop "I'M SORRY… I LOVED YOU I REALLY DID! … PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Mac couldn't hold her tears anymore she walked over to Dick and hugged him. She couldn't believe what she had heard come out of Dick's mouth; he thought she was beautiful and smart.

Dick was startled at first but hugged her back as hard as he could and said, "… Mac, I'm sorry… I never wanted this to happen… I wish it was me and not him…I loved him…" He squeezed her even tighter making it hard for Mac to breath and at that exact moment Dick broke down. He had kept all his frustrations, anger, and guilt build up inside of him for three years and it was all coming out today.

Mac whispered in his ear, "Never say that again…things happen for a reason…but of one thing I'm sure… he loved you too… never forget that…" she took a deep breath and continued, "…you are nothing like him… trust me I should know… I will always be here for you… no matter what… happens…"

They stayed in each others arms for thirty minutes; crying and comforting one another until Mac said, "Dick, I think it's time to go home… we have to go get ready for the special dinner Veronica and Logan organized…"

Dick just nodded but wouldn't let go of her. When he finally let go of her, he got up and offered her his hand.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to say good-bye, please."

"I'll wait for you in the car, okay?"

Mac nodded; once Dick was gone she began, "… Cassidy, you hurt me like nobody had done before. I don't regret the time we spent together because I was happy most of the time. But I do want you to know that I forgive you and that from this day forward I will try to forget about all the bad times. I can't promise you that I will come back because it's too painful. I though I was in love with you but I wasn't but I really did care about you a lot. I think it's time for me to move on."

Dick waited patiently in the truck for her to come back; before he left he had taken a single white rose with him. As Mac returned from Cassidy's tomb she was wiping her face her eyes were red. Mac walked to her car and Dick drove right behind her all the way back to the Grand.

When they arrived at the Grand there was a package for Mac waiting for her on her bed but before she opened it she jumped in the shower. She finally turned her phone back on when she realized she had fifteen missed calls and five voicemails; they were all from Bronson. She called him back and asked him to go to the Grand.

While he arrived, Mac looked at the box and noticed a note on top of it. The note read as follows:

Hey Mac,

I know you are going through a lot lately. I want you to know I'm here for you and whatever you need. This is a little present from me and Logan. I know it's not what you're used to but Logan insisted it was a very important occasion, so pretty please with a cherry on top wear it. I promise I'll wear one too! I did choose the color, I believe you will like. Hope you like it and see you later tonight.

Your friend always,

Ronnie

Mac opened the box and was really surprised to what she found inside. It was a simple but very elegant black dress that was strapless and knee length. It was accompanied by a pair of black stiletto black heel shoes. And to top it all off a pair of black earrings, necklace, and bracelet to match.

The door rang, Mac walked over to the door and opened it Bronson had arrived. She let him in and took him to her room.

"Mac, what is this? Do you live here? Where were you? Why didn't you answer your phone? Wow! Is that the dress you're wearing tonight? I like it! Why did you leave the other day that I told you how I felt about you? .."

Mac covered his mouth with her hand and said, "I called you because we need to talk…" at that exact moment Dick walked over to Mac's bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist showing his incredible physique yelling, "Mac, you need to hurry, we have to leave here by 7:30 p.m. If we want to make to dinner on time" he was drying his hair with and extra towel using both of his hands.

He put the towel around his neck; when he noticed Bronson standing there next to Mac, all he said was, "Hey … dude, …oh… am I interrupting something?" and walked right out of there back into his room.

"So is this what you wanted to tell?" Bronson was getting pretty upset and angry at Mac "I though you were different, you couldn't tell me you were with this idiot! What the hell is your problem?"

Mac got very angry at Bronson because he had no right to judge and especially without knowing all the details. Mac had called him over because she wanted to explain what she was going through but after Bronson's outbursts she didn't feel like clarifying anything to him.

"Dick and I got married in Vegas."

"You let me put myself on the line by telling you I loved you and this is all you have to say that you married a fucking moron. You are a bitch!"

Mac got really furious and slapped Bronson with all her might and said, "You have no right calling me any names get the fuck out of my house right now! I don't ever want to see you again, you asshole!" Mac left her print on Bronson's cheek; he stormed out of her room and the apartment slamming the door as hard as he could.

Mac tried to calm herself down, she was really furious that some tears were rolling down her face. Dick walked over to her room and hugged her as he apologized for causing a fight with Bronson. Mac said it didn't matter because it was over between them.

Mac told Dick she'd be fine but that he had to leave the room so she could finish getting ready; it took her about an hour. She did her make-up pretty simple; smokey eyes, some reddish lip gloss, and just a pinch of blush. She had done some loose curls but she did her hair in an up-do letting some loose curls hang down. That dress fit her perfectly, she looked very elegant. She sat down on the bed to put on her stiletto shoes and to make sure the straps on correctly. When finally she put on the jewelry which was very simple but beautiful; she put on the final touches by spraying some "Chanel," Veronica had sent her everything. She grabbed her small wrist purse from the bed and was ready to go.

Dick was standing in front of her bedroom door leaning against the couch kind of sitting on it a little bit. He was wearing a very nice black tuxedo. Dick was looking at the time on his wristwatch and said, "Mac, please hurry we are going to be late."

When Mac opened the door; Dick slowly moved his head up, looking very carefully at the black stiletto hoes and moving his gaze to the knee length of the dress, and continued to look up until he reached her eyes. By this point his jaw had dropped to floor along with a pool of drool. Mac smiled at him; causing him to loose his balance against the couch, making him fall back while doing a flip and falling on the other side of the couch.

Mac couldn't help but giggle as she rushed to make sure he was okay.

"I'm cool, cool" as he struggled to get back to his feet, "…Wow! What have you done with Mac? … No please don't get mad I was just kidding… You look beautiful" as he handed a single white rose her favorite, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and offered his arm for her to take.

Mac was surprised at how Dick wasn't being a dick he was actually being nice to her. They left the Grand in Dick's car; he opened the door for her to get in. They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later; when they got there they saw Logan, Veronica, Piz, Parker, and four empty chairs; he assumed two of them were for him and Mac so the other could only be for Wallace and date as they sat down.

"Where's Wallace?" Dick asked as he looked at Veronica.

"I don't know he hasn't even called or anything… he's gonna get it when he gets here, that's for sure" Veronica answered very frustrated.

They waited an hour; Wallace still hadn't shown up, answered Veronica's calls, called her or texted her. Veronica had a feeling something wasn't right he had never done that to her before ever.

Logan looked at her and said, "Ronnie, it's time I announce what this important dinner is about, he's fine you know bad news travel fast especially in Neptune, okay., so don't worry." He told her as he kissed her forehead all she did was put a slight smile on her face and nodded.

"I asked you guys to come tonight because a lot of things have been happening and changing around us. There's actually one thing that has stayed constant in life…" he grabbed Veronica's hand and kissed it but he continued to look into her eyes "… you are our closest friends and I wanted you to be present for this very important occasion…"

Veronica looked at him surprised but he continued, "… Veronica you know I love you… and we have been through a lot of ups and downs together… and nothing…" he got on one knee and with his free hand pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket "… would make me happier…" he let go of her hand so he could open the box, Veronica began to get very teary eyed, he opened the box very slowly "… if you would… move in with me?"

Veronica nodded yes as she got the house key from the velvet box and kissed him softly and tenderly. Parker was crying she thought it was a beautiful scene, Piz comforted her, Mac smiled, and Dick, "Dude, it was about time…" They finished dinner and everyone went their separate ways needless to Veronica went with Logan to their new house he was going to get pretty lucky for that gesture.

He asked to wait in the living room as he finished preparing surprise number two in the bedroom. While she waited she turned on the flat screen t.v. that hanged on the wall; she began flipping through the channels until she saw a picture of Wallace, so she put up the volume. Veronica figured they were going to talk about his amazing basketball career since he was the starting player at Hearst and many scouts were looking to get him professionally. When suddenly she her the anchor woman say:

_Wallace Fennel has been arrested for being the number one suspect of three murders in the first degree and the trafficking of children. _

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7 Amazed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Congratulations! musicismylife08 & Jass1 the song Wonderwall is by Oasis. Let's see if you can get this one from this chapter... I want to thank you guys for reviewing chapter 6. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: Amazed

Veronica dropped the remote on the wooden floor causing a loud noise; Logan came running out of the bedroom wearing nothing but boxers. He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?" She was speechless all she could do was point to the television. He looked up at the screen, he couldn't believe what he saw, and immediately sat down next to her putting one arm around her and reaching for the phone with the other.

"Hey Cliff, its Logan. I want you to go down to the sheriff's station and check on Wallace Fennel's case. See if there's bail or anything, then call me back."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you, bye."

Veronica knew Wallace was innocent all she had to do was prove it. Now that Cliff was on the case he could fill her in the details, so she could begin looking for evidence to save her best friend. Before Veronica could say anything, Logan was one step ahead of her; he had gone back to the room to put some clothes on. Veronica got up from the couch and saw Logan standing by the door, he told her, "You know I'm not going to let you do this alone, right?"

"But…"

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I? Besides this might be very dangerous" Veronica gave him the death stare and he responded, "He's my friend too." She smiled; he was right Wallace and Logan were friends, ever since they worked on a project together back in high school.

Veronica grabbed her bag with her laptop in it and headed towards Hearst to Wallace's dorm, she knew that would be the place to start. Logan knocked on the door a couple of times before Piz answered half asleep. He opened the door, moved out of the way so they could come in, and asked, "is everything okay?" as a yawn escaped him.

Veronica looked at him a bit skeptical, "Yes, we were just around the neighborhood and thought we should stop by to have some brewskies…"

"Can't we do this tomorrow, it's 2:00 am?"

Logan and Veronica looked at each other they forgot that Piz didn't always understand their sarcasm, "Aren't you wondering why Wallace never made it to dinner or why he isn't here yet?" Logan went to Wallace's room

to see if he could find anything that might give them some leads.

"I just figured he got lucky with his date and that he'd be back tomo-later today…"

"Well… he didn't. Don't you watch the news; he's been accused of several crimes…and is currently behind bars…"

"What?"

"Look, we don't have time for this, I need to know if anything was bothering Wallace or if he had any problems with anyone? Or anything that can help us? Please think…"

"Aren't you his bff, shouldn't you know the answer to these questions" Veronica gave the death stare as she punched him on the arm "Ouch! Sorry, not that I know of… he's been doing the same thing, working, school, and basketball…"

"Are you sure, that's it?"

"He mentioned something about how some of his teammates… being weird around him now because he was becoming an all-star or something like that but I'm not too sure…"

"Really? Well, thanks. Logan did you find anything?" She called while she walked over to Wallace's room while Piz followed her.

"Nothing here, I couldn't find his cell phone."

"Let's go… we still need to go down to the sheriff's office. Cliff might be there waiting for us already."

"Piz, if you remember anything make sure to let me know, ok"

At the sheriff's office Wallace was in a cell; Veronica convinced Lamb to allow her to see Wallace for a couple of minutes.

"Wallace! Is there anything I can get for you? What happened?" she asked him as she approached the cell.

"V, I'm so glad to see you… I didn't do it you have to believe me."

"I know you didn't. Tell me is there anyone who would love to see you here?"

"…Look, possibly…3 or 4 guys from the basketball team because I've been playing so well. Scouts have been going to watch the games with a particular interest in me. Jealousy maybe? I don't know… You have to get me out of here, V. How's my mom?"

Wallace was a wreck he didn't know what to do he was only sure of one thing that he was innocent and that his best friend would prove it. "Wallace, I'm going to try everything I can to get you out of here, Logan called Cliff to see if we could bail you out. What are the names of those guys?"

Wallace thought for a minute, "There's Douglas, Tyler, Jerome, and Adam. It could be anyone of them."

Veronica wrote the names down on a little notepad; Sacks came in and told her the time was up. She looked at Wallace and said she'd get him out.

The next day Veronica went to see the basketball team practice. She asked one of the guys where Douglas was and he pointed him; he was tall, muscular, and very intimidating. Veronica walked over to him and said, "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute."

In a very deep voice he answered, "What do you want?"

"Okay, I have some questions about Walla…"

He interrupted her, "Look, I don't know anything" and he walked away from her.

Veronica chased after him, "Wait! He's your teammate…"

"If you want any answers ask Adam…" and he disappeared out of her sight.

Meanwhile back at the Grand, Dick received a phone call from the realtor telling him that the owners had accepted his offer and that they could move in tomorrow if he pleased.

Dick was ecstatic that when Mac came home from school he placed his arms around her waist and spun her around the room. Mac looked at him very confused and asked him to put her down.

"Mac-e, we got the house! We move in tomorrow; which reminds me we have to go furniture shopping right now… Let's go!"

"What? Are you serious? That's great… okay."

Mac and Dick spent the rest of the day shopping for furniture for their new house. Veronica continued investigating Wallace's case with Logan.

The next day Mac and Dick packed their final belongings from the Grand and headed towards their brand new beach house. The movers would be stopping later that day to drop off their new furniture. Dick began getting the boxes out from Mac's car and his, when he heard, "Hello! Neighbors need any help?" Dick recognized that voice.

"Dude, what are you doing here? Wait… you're my neighbor. What did you do to help me get this house?"

"The owners were big Aaron Echoll's fans so I gave them some of his junk, some movie posters that were signed by him."

"I'm sorry"

"For what? They did me a favor I don't want anything that belongs to that bastard!"

"I don't know what to say… Thank you…"

"It's no problem let's get you moved in!"

Dick let Mac choose her room first; this was an easy choice because she chose the biggest room of the house. Her bedroom had a balcony outside big enough to put a table and chairs and still have plenty of room left to put other things, it had a view of the beach. Dick chose the bedroom right next to hers it was the second biggest room of the house.

The next couple of days were different for Mac and Dick they began spending more quality time together and getting to know each other; something they had never tried. Veronica on the other hand wasn't finding any new leads; she couldn't get a hold of Adam it was as if he vanished.

It was late at night and Mac was up downloading some music to her laptop. Dick was in his room but got hungry; he decided to go to the kitchen when he heard this soothing sound coming from Mac's room. He stopped at the door to listen to it; she was listening to "Stop crying your heart out" by Oasis. The beat of the song was very mellow and peaceful he couldn't help but to feel relaxed.

Mac noticed he was standing there and asked him, "What are you doing there? Can I help you Dick?"

"This song, I like it, can you start it from the beginning again please." Dick asked her as he walked in her room and went straight to the balcony to look out at the ocean. Mac put the song on again and cranked up the volume before she walked over to Dick.

Dick looked at her; she looked so beautiful in her spaghetti strap shirt and boxer shorts pajamas. He couldn't resist, "Mac, will you dance with me?" Mac looked at him confused but just nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to dance even after the song was over moving to the sounds of the waves.

When Mac realized that the song had ended she looked up at Dick and kissed him and cheek, "Thank you for the dance" she said with a smile on her face.

Dick returned the smiled and began to walk out of her room but stopped at the doorway, "Mac, do you want to go surfing with me tomorrow?"

Mac looked shocked and thought for a minute but answered, "I'd love too… but… I have two problems…"

"What are they?"

"Well, I don't know how… and… I don't have a surfboard."

"That's not a problem. Leave that to me; just meet me at the beach around 5 p.m."

The next day, Mac met Dick at the beach at 5:00 p.m. As he approached her he asked, "Are you ready to catch some waves?"

"…um…sure"

He was carrying two surfboards only that one of them was covered. When he finally reached her and was standing in front of her he handed her the covered surfboard and asked her to open it. She began to open it when her eyes widened she couldn't believe her eyes the surfboard was black with a medium sized purple apple right on the middle of it.

"Get it? Mac?!" He said to her with a big smile on his face.

"I can't believe you did this… thank you… I love it!"

"Dude, it was no problem at all. I just had to have it specially made for you" he joked. Mac grabbed the surfboard and ran into the water.

Dick just smiled at her and yelled, "Hey! Wait there grasshopper! You have to learn the basics first…" as he dropped his surfboard and ran towards her.

Mac stood there in the water and waited for Dick to get close enough so she could start splashing water at him. They began their own game of splish splash for about half an hour; until Dick ran out of the water and back to the sand, Mac followed after him.

Dick let his body drop on top of a towel Mac had placed on the sand earlier, "Sorry Mac-e but I had to stop, I think I hurt my shoulder right here it's hurting" as he pointed to his shoulder showing her where the pain was coming from.

"Would you mind if we left this for tomorrow?"

Mac looked at him a little disappointed giving him a half-smile and said, "Sure why not. Now come here... so I can fix that." Mac sat down on the sand next to Dick and patted the sand in front of her so Dick could sit there.

"Now, I need you to relax your shoulders…"

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked a little worried.

"What does it look like I'm going to do to do you? I'm going to grope you because you're so irresistible…" she answered in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well, if you wanted to do that all you had to do was ask…" he said with a smirk on his as he turned back to look at her.

She blushed and smacked him on the arm, "Just relax, or I won't give that massage."

"Ouch! Okay but no more smacking remember I'm in pain right now."

Mac placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly began giving him a shoulder massage. She was being very gentle; Dick began to relax and to get comfortable. She began to move her hands from his shoulders to his neck. When she first touched his neck he clenched and stiffened up a bit; he began rubbing his arms because he had goose bumps. Mac began to work her hands up to his head to massage his scalp. Dick felt a new sensation one that he had never felt before. He let his whole body loose and placed his head on her breasts and his hands on each side of his body, while closing his eyes. She didn't seem to mind because she didn't move an inch she just continued to massage his scalp, neck, and shoulders. Dick was enjoying this a little too much because he nearly fell asleep; when he suddenly let out a loud moan.

Mac got so scared that she froze for a minute; she slowly got up and walked back inside the house causing Dicks head to fall on the sand waking him up. He began to look around but she was nowhere to be found so he decided to grab the surfboards and went back inside.

He slowly walked up to Mac's room and knocked before he entered, "Look Mac, I'm sorry about what just happened… it's jut that you have a gift… your hands work like magic… I feel great…"

Mac was looking down at the floor she couldn't look at him because she felt so embarrassed, "…it's fine."

Dick walked over to her, cupped her chin with his hand so he could look her in the eyes, "Obviously not because you won't even look at me…" he told her as he tried to look her in the eyes but she turned away "..see…"

"It's just…" Mac turned and looked at him "I'm fine… How about a movie and dinner downstairs…"

"Sounds good, I'm starving!"

They both headed down to the kitchen.

"How does fettuccini Alfredo and Caesar salad sound?"

"That sounds great, Dick. I'll prepare the salad and you can make the pasta…" she gave him a very innocently smile and he agreed.

They took their plates and went to the living room. Dick began searching through the channels but couldn't find anything good to watch.

"There's nothing on… How about a DVD? But an action flick…" Mac asked Dick as she searched through the pile of DVD's. Dick went to the kitchen to get their strawberry lemonades from the counter to accompany their meals.

"…Um… sure…"

"How about? … X-Men: The Last Stand?" Mac yelled.

As Dick walked back into the living room with the lemonades he said, "Sounds good."

Mac put the DVD on and went back to the couch. Dick and Mac sat right next to each other but half way through the movie both had fallen asleep; Mac's head was on top of Dick's chest and his arm was wrapped around her.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Both Mac and Dick were startled by the doorbell; Mac jumped up when she heard it and Dick went to go open the door.

To his surprise it was their wonderful neighbors and friends Veronica and Logan.

"Please, come in" Dick said yawing and half asleep.

"Sorry dude, did we interrupt anything Dick?" Logan asked giving him a smirk.

"No, we were just watching a movie."

"That's great.., is Mac here? I need to talk to both of you. It's very important." Veronica told Dick as she walked towards the living room.

"Hey Ronnie, I heard you…what's up? Do you need me to hack into someone's computer? Or …" Mac got pretty excited about working on a new job with her friend.

"It's about Wallace's case. I need your help…" Veronica said very seriously and pleadingly.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8 You and Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've posted sorry about that at first I was busy with finals, spring break, and then there was a problem with fanfic that wasn't allowing me to post.

A/N2: Please tell me what you think about the story and where it's going. I also want to thank everyone that left a comment on the previous chapter. :OD

Chapter 8: You and Me

"Wallace's Case" Mac asked very confused as she looked at Veronica and Logan.

Logan began to explain, "Mac…Dick… Wallace is arrested. He's the number one suspect of three first degree murders and the trafficking of children."

"And I was able to get a lead but there's a problem…" Veronica said as she looked straight at Mac "That's where you come in."

"All do anything to help Wallace. I know he's innocent." Mac was convinced he was and all she wanted was to help out a friend.

Dick sat next to her placing his arm around her because she seemed pretty worried and all he wanted was to comfort her.

"Listen I talked to Wallace and he gave me some names of possible suspects that might want him behind bars. I put there names in the system and Douglas is the only one who came up pretty clean. He also gave me a lead but any time I try to speak with him he runs as if he were afraid of people seeing us together…"

"Ronnie, you are pretty popular at Hearst. After all you have solved the dean's and coach's murders and don't forget the rapes" Dick told her while trying to figure out if he left anything out.

"I know that's why I need you guys. Logan is working with Cliff on figuring out how to get Wallace out as soon as possible. Dick I need you to ask around and see what you can find out. Mac I did some research, Wallace told me Adam is a shady character. But he knows me pretty well since I was around Wallace a lot at games but he doesn't know you. I need you to get to close to him and see what you can get out of him. I also heard he has a thing for brunettes, is good with computers, and likes some of the same music you do."

"Do you want me to get information out of him or go on a date with him?" Mac asked sarcastically. Logan looked at Veronica with a huge smirk on his face because Mac had a point. Dick seemed to be a bit upset; he removed his arm around her and walked to kitchen.

He returned a couple of minutes later with four water bottles and sat back down he handed everyone a bottle. Veronica was a bit surprised to see the influence Mac was having on Dick instead of getting a couple of beers he got water. After a couple of hours of discussing their plans Veronica and Logan left back to their house.

"Mac, are you sure this is safe?" Dick asked concerned.

Mac looked at him and smiled, "It will be fine. I'm tired I'm going to bed see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night" Dick stayed in the living room to pick up their plates then headed to his bedroom. He was tossing and turning all night something was really bugging him.

The next morning Veronica and Logan went to Hearst. Logan went to talk to Piz and Parker to see if they had any new news; while, Veronica looked for the basketball coach.

"Mr. Barns, hi, I was wondering if I could have a few words with you about Wallace."

"He's not here! He's at the sheriff's department for murder and trafficking of children… Now, get the hell out!" he yelled as he stood from his chair.

"I know that… I need to ask you a couple of questions."

He threw his clip board against the wall almost hitting Veronica, "Get the fuck out!"

Veronica decided it would be best if she left that is unless she wanted to end up like the clipboard on the floor with all the papers scattered over the floor. Only it would have been her with all her brains scattered over the floor if she would have stayed any longer.

_Veronica voiceover: Why was he so angry? I need to keep an eye on him! I need to put a camera in his office, a bug on his phone, and one on his car! I hope the rest of the Wallace S.O.S. Rescue committee is having better luck than I am…_

Dick had been asking around the sorority houses but had no luck. Logan and Cliff were trying to get Wallace out on bail but it was denied because all the evidence was **against** accusing him. Veronica tried questioning Tyler and Jerome but had no luck they had vanished completely, there wasn't a trace.

When Veronica finished her last class of the day and began walking to the parking lot towards her car she stopped when she heard, "Veronica, over here…" She looked around and noticed a figure motioning something. She wasn't able to see clearly because the figure was hiding behind some dumpsters, she began approaching them.

"Don't come any closer…" she stopped where she was and pretend to tie her shoe, that voice sounded familiar, "I want to help…"

"Why?" Veronica asked impatiently.

"Don't say my name… these walls have ears… I can't be here long… before I leave I will leave a couple of crumbled papers on the ground by the dumpsters for you to pick up… that's all I can do at the moment…" with that he left in a hurry and as soon as he appeared he vanished once more.

Veronica approached the dumpsters to throw some things away but oops she dropped them on the ground. What kind of person would she be if she didn't pick them up and throw them away. She leaned down to pick up the crumbled papers and the papers that she dropped. She threw her papers away and placed the crumbled papers Douglas left for her and put them on her bag.

When she got home Logan was in the kitchen preparing some steaks. "Logan, I'm home" she yelled as she sat on the couch, she opened her bag and took the crumbled papers out. Very carefully began to flatten them out so she can read them.

There were three notes, the first one read:_ Wallace is my teammate but he is also my friend and I want to help out any way I can. I really can't write much because they are watching me._ Second note: _I know Tyler and Jerome had something to do with this but it was a minor part. You need to look into Adam. _Third note: _I know this isn't much but I am asking around… Don't look for me… I'll find you…because my family and I are in danger…_

"Logan I got a lead… kind of…" Logan came rushing in wearing an apron that read 'Kiss the chef.'

"What is it?"

"Douglas, gave me this… now I know there's more than one person involved. He keeps naming Adam."

Veronica received an e-mail informing her that Adam had used his credit card at the Neptune Grand.

"Mac, he's at the Grand…" she paused a moment, "you need to go see him."

"And do what, exactly?"

"Pretend you went to go visit a boyfriend or something, he's staying in the presidential suite, call me to tell me how it goes."

"Fine."

Mac walked downstairs to the living room to grab her bag and keys from the couch and found Dick playing Halo.

"Do you want to play with me? I've been practicing..."

"Sorry, I can't… I would love nothing more than to beat you but I got a lead…"

"I'll go with you"

"…umm… I don't know… if that's a good idea… I'm going to the Grand to visit Adam."

"I'll wait in the car… I promise to behave… Besides, you don't know that guy you might need my help."

"Fine, but I'll drive and you stay in the car."

"Agreed"

Mac drove to the Grand, she hesitated for a minute, thinking that maybe she wasn't going to be able to pull through this but Dick reassured her she'd do fine and that if she needed anything he was there in the car waiting.

Mac walked straight to the president suite, while she was in the elevator she rubbed her eye so they would red and put on some clear eyes to act like she'd been crying. When the doors to the elevators opened she knew it was showtime. She walked to the door and began banging on it, yelling, "You jerk! How could you? I hate you…" she fell o her knees and continued to bang on the door an yell, "Why? You're an assho…" but was cut-off when the door opened.

Adam was a good looking fellow; tall, tanned, hazel eyes, a bit muscular, with dark hair. "Can I help you?' he asked. "You're not my boyfriend… what are you doing here…"

"I live here. Who are you?"

"I am…Samantha but my friends call me Sam…" still sobbing.

"Come in…"

"I can't believe this… first he sleeps with my mom and now he moved out…. I hate him…" she began crying again.

"Look, don't cry… I can't stand girls that cry. Come in… so you can pull yourself together before heading back out."

"Okay, but I think you should put a shirt and some pants on…"

"Oh shit! I'll be right back…"

That was Mac's cue to put the bug on his cell phone that was sitting on the coffee table and a small camera near the t.v. When she heard him coming back out of the room she decided to sit down put some more eye drops on and continued to sob.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9 To Make Her Love Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: There are some action scenes and language.

A/N: Hey everybody! First of all I would like to apologize... I know I haven't updating in a very very long time. I hadn't because I had writers block and was preparing for this chapter. This chapter has some action and I wanted it to be just right which made it more difficult to write. I finally got my thoughts sraight and am full of ideas.

A/N2: This is a really long chapter. This is because I wanted to make up for lost time. Enough explanations please PROCEED with the reading...

Chapter 9: To Make Her Love Me

Adam came out of the room with a box of tissues, handed them to Mac as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

Sniffing she said, "…thank you…" she stops to look at him and asks "… would you mind if I use the lady's room to freshen up…" he looked at her a bit skeptical, "…ah… sure… you know where to find it…"

When Mac walked to the bedroom, she placed a couple more cameras in the bedroom. Once in the bathroom she texted Dick to tell him everything was fine and that she'd be down in a couple of minutes.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this but I have to go now." She stretched out her hand to give him a handshake but he kissed it instead and said, "It was really no problem at all. Do you have any plans for this Friday afternoon?"

Looking at him straight in the eyes she answered flirtatiously, "No not at all. Did you have something in mind?"

"I hope you like music. So, how about we meet at Hearst for the benefit concert they're having in the plaza?"

"Sounds like fun! I really have to go." Mac grabbed a card from her purse and handed it to him. "Call me." She began to walk towards the door but right before she left she turned around and winked.

Dick was beginning to get really impatient when he noticed Mac approaching the car. She seemed to be really uncomfortable and had a worried expression plastered all over her face. She got in the car and stared out the window, her gaze was focused on a blank point, she was deep in thought; she was startled when the person sitting next to her spoke.

"Mackie, are you okay?" Dick recognized her expressions after all he'd been living with her and gotten to know her like the back of his hand even if she hadn't noticed.

"Umm… yeah… sure… I'm fine… Can we please leave? I need to talk to Veronica." That was all Mac said on their ride back home. Once Dick parked in the driveway Mac got off the car and walked over to Veronica's and Logan's house. She stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes. Her thoughts were in whole different place. Dick walked over to Mac and knocked on the door snapping her attention back to reality. Logan opened the door a couple of minutes later. When he opened the door he was covered in flour from head to toe.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Dick asked as he walked in the door laughing at Logan. Mac had walked in and went straight to the kitchen to look for Veronica.

"Veronica is teaching me how to make snicker doodles." Logan answered sharply.

"And what a bag of flour just happened to explode in your face?" Dick asked still laughing. "Or did you lose you apron?"

Logan was staring intently at Dick for just a second as they walked back to the kitchen when he noticed his reflection on a mirror hanging on the wall and began to laugh at himself when he saw he was covered in flour.

"V, I don't know if I can do this… I mean… It was fun playing to be someone else… but it's not me… there's something about that guy…" Mac told Veronica as she washed her hands to help with the snicker doodle making for Wallace.

"Mac, you don't have to continue if it makes you uncomfortable. We'll just figure out another way to approach this. Don't worry about it. I don't want you going into this if you feel like that in any way." Veronica answered a bit concerned.

"No, I have to do this for Wallace. It's just… I don't know if I can keep up the act… you know… we have a date later tonight at Hearst Benefit Concert in the plaza…" Dick had stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that. His had a pain in his heart and a real bad gut feeling about his so called date. Logan had also stopped when he bumped into Dick and noticed his expression. Dick seemed hurt about hearing that Mac was going on a date with someone else.

"What?" was all he could utter out. "Please, tell me your part is over, Mackie. I mean you already planted all those cameras there's no need for you to do anything else, right?" His voice was filled with desperation and plea.

Veronica and Logan looked at each other shocked with Dick's words. Mac was oblivious to the whole situation and answered, "Dick, I have to if we want to find out more about this case. We need to help Wallace anyway we can and this is mine. We need to know if he had anything to with his arrest or if he didn't." She assured him with a slight smile on her lips as she walked over to him handing him a bottled water.

"Besides, I'm not going alone… technically…" Logan and Dick looked at her as Veronica nodded. "You are all going with me except you are keeping a distance from me and Adam."

Dick was relieved to hear that. He would be able to keep her in sight and help her out if anything happened.

Later that night at the concert Veronica and Logan had planted a camera inside Adam's car and a tracker device. In the meanwhile Dick kept on an eye on Mac and her date while keeping his distance from them.

Mac had a mic with her so Dick, Veronica, and Logan could hear their conversation and if anything wrong happened she would say their secret word "snicker doodle" and bail her out. Mac looked around to see where the rest of the gang was and smiled when she saw Dick looking intently at her; they held a gaze for about a minute but it seemed as if they could hold it forever.

The night ended early because Adam needed to get his rest. He had a basketball game early Saturday morning and the coach wouldn't be happy if he wasn't well rested.

"Sorry, we have to end this date early but I do have a game tomorrow and coach will not like it if I'm not rested." He told Mac as he leaned in to kiss but got her cheek when she turned her head.

Logan, Veronica, and Dick were watching when as Adam walked Mac over to her car and tried to kiss her. Dick was mad when he saw him move in for the kill that he punched Logan's car but laughed when he saw Mac move her head.

Logan saw what Dick did. He walked over to his side putting a hand on his shoulder and handing him a towel with the other. "She grew on you. Didn't she?"

Dick took his gaze from Mac and her date to look at Logan and nodded but turned his head back at the couple. Dick also wrapped the towel over his bleeding knuckles. Good thing Veronica had missed this little scene or did she?

When Logan and Veronica got home and were getting ready for bed she turned to Logan "You were right."

Logan looked at her and smiled. He leaned to kiss her passionately but when they broke out for air he moved his lips against hers saying 'I told you so.'

"Alright, enough with that ego or I am going to be forced to pop it. I'm just glad that Dick will protect her. Now where were we?" She whispered into his ear as she began kissing him gently until she found the spot on his ear that drove him crazy.

Two weeks later. Mac was still dating Adam because she overheard a heated conversation Adam was having with an older man and also heard Wallace's name. Since Wallace was arrested Adam had been become the star player not to mention he was playing in Wallace's position and starting in all the games. They had won two games since Wallace's arrest. That happened a week ago. Mac had also noticed Dick being more distant with her but didn't understand why; that really bugged her. Before the Adam incident they were slowly but surely becoming really close friends that spent more time with each other, she missed that, a lot.

"Hey Dick, I haven't seen you all week. What have you been up to?" Mac was carrying a tray with two strawberry lemonades and a bowl of popcorn as she entered the living room that Dick occupied. He was watching _Garden State_ Mac's favorite movie. Dick was about to get up to leave the room but saw her standing there so beautifully with green highlights and a smile on her face that he decided to help her.

"Hey Mac" she felt a shooting pain in her chest that made her heart drop to her stomach because he always called her 'Mackie' not Mac. She was afraid things were going to go back like they used to be. She didn't want it to go back. She liked all the things that had changed in her life. She liked being there with him. With Dick.

_Mac voiceover: I enjoy spending time with Dick. He is interesting, fun, hot… Wait what?!_

She was pulled away from her thoughts when Dick tapped her on the shoulder, "Do you want to watch the beginning of the movie?"

"…Uh… yeah… I'd really like that…" she gave him a quick smile "I'll turn off the lights."

Dick sat down in his usual spot on the couch that he had marked as his own a while back. Mac sat down right next to him and placed the bowl of popcorn on his lap. She put her feet up on the couch and snuggled close to him to have easy access to the popcorn. Dick placed on hand over Mac's shoulders to bring her closer against his body. He missed having these special moments with her, moments that felt endless, so perfect that he never wanted them to end.

Half-way through the movie Mac's phone rang a couple of times before she got up and answered it.

"Hey, what's up? Uh huh… right now? Can't we do that tomorrow? I'm kinda busy right now…" Mac gave Dick and apologetic look "No it's not what you think… Look… No, don't yell… Fine! I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes… whatever… bye."

Dick had already turned on the lights and all the equipment off. He looked mad, upset, and worried. "It was him wasn't it? Why was he yelling? Has he ever done anything to you?"

"No, he hasn't. He thought that maybe I was with somebody else. I'm REALLY sorry but I have to meet him in fifteen minutes. Can we finish this when I come back? This might help Wallace's case."

"I don't know… Mackie, I don't like him. I miss you! I mean… spending time with you… I mean… Just go or you are going to be late." He stormed out of the room; all Mac could hear was the front door slam.

_Mac voiceover: Dick misses me and spending time with me. Why didn't I tell him anything, instead I just stood there and let him go. I don't know what to do. This not knowing is driving me crazy…_

Mac drove to the Neptune Grand. She got off the car walked to the lobby of the hotel and called Adam to tell him she had arrived. Five minutes later he was kissing her in the lobby. Mac felt uncomfortable but tried not to show it so she corresponded.

Mac broke the kiss first, "Why did you need me to come right now? What was this important thing that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you in the car, we are taking mine, so let's hurry we have no time to lose."

Meanwhile, Dick had gone to Logan's and Veronica's house.

"Ronnie, I have a bad feeling about this!" He said pacing back in forth in the room.

"Dick, stop it! You are going to make a whole in on our wood floors. Now, tell me what happened?"

"Well, Mackie and I were watching a movie when her phone ran. It was that asshole she calls her 'boyfriend' and she said she had to leave. But apparently he was yelling about something."

"Mac is smart. If she is in any danger she'll call us. Besides maybe he just took her on a date or something. Let's wait a couple of minutes if she doesn't call we'll look for her, kay?"

Adam had stopped the car in front of a medium sized house with a white picket fence in front of it. Mac stayed in the car with the windows rolled down; while, Adam ran to the front door of the house all he had told her was he had a surprise for her. Mac decided this was a good time to call Veronica and let her know what was going on.

"V, Yeah I'm fine Adam just has a surprise for me but he had to stop at this address first."

"What address?"

"It's 134 W. Neptune Ave. Main cross streets Beach Blvd. and Sycamore"

"Hold on, while I'll check who it belongs to, ok?"

"Oh my gosh! …"

"What's wrong?"

"We are at the coach's house… but why? He is arguing with Adam on the porch… Oh my gosh! Veronica I just heard him call him… father…"

"… aaahhh!!! …"

Just then the line went dead.

"Mac? Please answer me… Mac, are you there?" Veronica began to panic.

Veronica tried activating the tracking device on Mac's cell but had no such luck.

Meanwhile…

Adam and Coach Barns had caught Mac talking to Veronica. Coach Barns hustled to Mac grabbed her arm twisting it with one hand and pulling the phone with the other. He threw the phone on the hard pavement breaking it into many different pieces. Adam rushed over to protect her but Coach Barns pushed him and threatened him.

Coach Barns pulled Mac out of the car with such force she went out the window. He dragged her to the back of an old van. He ordered Adam to get some rope from the front seat so they could tie her arms and legs. Coach Barns tied them so tight almost cutting her circulation; he also made sure to gag her so she couldn't scream, and blindfolded her so she wouldn't know her location.

Right before she was blindfolded Mac noticed the carpet in the back of the van had drops of dried blood all over it and a watch with an inscription that read 'To my loving husband John Darcy.' When she was finally blindfolded she tried to remember where she had heard of that name before when suddenly it hit her. A couple of days ago she read in the newspaper that the sheriff department had finally been able to identify the three bodies Wallace was being accused of. They were: Matthew Pierce, Phillip Malcolm, and John Darcy.

That's when she came to realization that Coach Barns had killed those people. She was with the murderer. Adam was his accomplice. She was in real trouble now.

The van had been moving for what seemed like several hours when they finally came to a halt. Mac had been rocking back and forth the whole ride hitting the sides of the van the whole time. Her shoulders were aching and she was beginning to feel very dizzy and sick to her stomach.

Back at the beach house…

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this but NO nobody fucking listens to me!!!" Dick was furious pacing back in forth in the room.

Veronica was angry, guilty, worried but scared more than anything else at the thought of losing one of her closest friends terrified her. She had to find Mac. She had to. She wouldn't rest until she would. No matter what it took she wouldn't rest.

"Cool it!" Logan was looking straight at Dick. His stare was threatening and worried. He knew Veronica cared a lot about Mac. She was one of the closest friends that she'd made when her life was a blistering scornful decaying one. He also knew Dick cared about her a great deal but not to what extent.

Dick finally sat down, placed his head on his hands and spurted, "Sorry… I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her…"

Veronica approached Dick. She sat next to him and placed her hand gently on his back and began rubbing it, "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

Veronica could feel Dick quivering underneath her hand but what shocked more was hearing sobs coming from him. Logan had gone to the kitchen to get make some coffee and tea he knew it was going to be long night. He was trying to be both supportive for Veronica and Dick but he had also called in a few favors and contacted a few of his connections to see if they had heard or seen anything.

It was almost a week now…

No news about Mac's whereabouts. There weren't any clues or trails to lead them anywhere.

Mac was on a cot her hands tied behind her back, her legs were also tied up, and for days now she had been trying to untie the rope around her wrists but failed every attempt. She was stuck in a dark room. She didn't have a clue of where she was or how many days she had been there she had lost count after the first three days. They would sometimes feed her bread and some water once a day. She was starving, she hadn't had anything good to eat, an actual meal. She missed her vegetarian dishes that she was beginning to crave meat. She missed her friends so much she even missed her family even her brother, but she missed Dick most of all.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard a door open Adam walked in with a cup of water and a piece of bread in his hands.

"Here's your dinner." He broke a piece of bread and placed it in her mouth. "I can't believe you lied to me. You know you were the first girl I actually ever began to like. My father is so right all girls are the same. Trash. Did I ever tell you my life story? Of course I didn't, I was going to tell you a couple of days ago it was part of my surprise." His voice was hoarse, full of regret, guilt, and sadness. His breath stunk of alcohol. Mac was just listening unable to talk because her mouth was tapped. She could see him sobbing through the corner of her eyes.

With a sarcastic chuckle he began again, "I might as well tell you because you're not coming out of here alive. Did I tell you my mother left me when I was ten years old? All she left behind was a stupid note I've carried it with me in my wallet for the past 11 years hoping she'd come back. But she never did. In that note she wrote who my father was and that maybe I should look for him because she couldn't handle me." He chuckled again.

"She said she wasn't ready to be a mother, yet. She had to live life without me because there were still a lot of things she had to do. I lived in the streets for five years when finally this lady took me in and gave me shelter. Until the day she died, she made sure I finished school and left me the little money she had to go find my father that was her last request. So I came to Neptune in search of him. The only thing that ever made me forget what a crappy life I had was basketball. My only getaway. I applied to Hearst and they offered me a basketball scholarship but it didn't cover all expenses. I hired a private dick, Vinny Van Lowe to find my father. He took the last money I had left but he did the job. Coach Barns is my father. Funny you know he didn't want anything to do me with either because I am the bastard child that would ruin his perfect marriage! You know what's also funny…"

He was cut off my by Coach Barns who threw a cup at him, "What the FUCK do you think you're doing? Asshole! Get the Fuck out! I need so quality time with this little thing right here…" He was also drunk.

Coach Barns approached Adam and Mac. He pushed Adam and pointed to the door. That was his cue to get out so he could have his quality time with Mac. Adam stood up and looked at Mac for a minute. She was looking at him with those blue eyes pleading him to do something. Usually those eyes were full of light but now they were only dark and filled with unshed tears, terrified.

Coach Barns had begun to touch Mac. One hand was cupping her right breast as he slowly began to run his index finger from her cheek down her neck to the top of her shirt. Mac began sobbing and tried to move but it was impossible because she was all tied up.

Adam couldn't handle this anymore for the first time in his life he came to a realization. He began to have flashes of when he was sixteen years old and the lady helping him by picking up the pieces of his broken soul without question and without asking anything in return except him being himself. All she wanted for him was to open his heart and let others love him. So maybe one day he would be able to love somebody in return. A tear fell down his cheek. He had loved. He loved her as the mother he never had and she was gone. And now the one girl who he had begun to care about was hurting and it was his fault because he let it happen.

Without thinking about for another second he gathered all his strength and punched Coach Barns as hard as he could. Coach Barns fell to the floor and hit the side of the table on his way down. Adam rushed over to see if he was still breathing and he was. He also knew this was the only chance they had to escape. A time for him to redeem himself. He went over to Mac and began to unite her. He grabbed her hand so they could leave the room but Mac was too weak she couldn't walk. Adam stopped when he noticed she wasn't moving and scooped her up so he could carry her out. They were in what appeared to be the living room of an old abandoned house. Adam placed Mac gently down on the couch, knelt down, looked straight into her eyes, grabbed her hand, and said, "I'm sorry…"

He then quickly looked down at the floor unable to look at her again because he was ashamed. Mac gently cupped his chin so he could look at her eyes and replied, "We need to leave…" Adam just nodded and began looking for his keys but was unable to find them. He then remembered Coach Barns had them last.

"I'll be right back. I need to get the keys from him now that his unconscious."

Mac just nodded.

When Adam went back to the room where Mac had been kept to get the keys from that bastard, he noticed he was gone.

At the beach house…

Veronica hadn't given up yet. Several hours earlier that day Veronica had made a wonderful discovery. She had found out the truth about Coach Barns and Adam. Coach Patrick Barns wasn't his real name. His real name was Abraham "Abe" Banks. He had a detailed history of legal issues. In high school, he was arrested for possession, trafficking, manslaughter, and many other crimes. His profile read that he had been killed in a drug shoot out back in New York but police officers never found a body.

Was it possible he planned his own death? Veronica was certain he had. Banks' file also showed he didn't have anything to his name. All his bank accounts were empty. Barns on the other hand had two bank accounts one that was under his and his wife's name and the other one was only under his name. That account had over eight million dollars and it was under a Swiss account. She also found out that in one of their away games Coach Barns had an affair with a local bartender that ended up having his illegitimate son "Adam." He didn't want anything to do with him or the bartender because it would ruin his perfect marriage.

Veronica couldn't believe everything she was reading. Her eyes fell upon an important fact she had missed the first ten times she read those documents. She slapped herself for being so careless. Her mind began rising with questions and answers. Why would he pin Wallace? Why did he murder Matthew Pierce, Phillip Malcolm, and John Darcy? Trafficking children? Then it all hit her she knew what was happening and why he did all he did.

She grabbed her phone and called Logan to come back home immediately. She then ran next door to Mac's and Dick's house.

"You need to come over right now! Hurry! We don't have time!"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you on our way. Now, let's go! We can't lose anymore time!"

At that moment Logan arrived, Veronica and Dick jumped inside not letting Logan turn off the car.

"Let's go! Start driving."

"Where to?" Logan asked.

Veronica pulled out her phone, "Dad, yeah I don't have time to explain right now but you have to get all the men you can and head out to Tulsa, Arizona. Call everyone you can! Yeah, it is. No I can't do that of course he's with me so is Dick. I have to go see you there. Love you too, Always am, bye."

"Oh, Tulsa, Arizona" Logan answered his own question.

Both Dick and Logan looked at each other puzzled and then looked at Veronica.

"Please, drive and I will explain everything right now…" Veronica took a deep breath and began "I looked up Coach Barns' profile over and over again unable to find anything before his college years…"

"What does that mean?" Dick asked a little impatient.

"I'm getting there. Can I continue?"

Dick nodded.

"I began to wonder why I couldn't find anything on Coach Barns before his college years. Not anything, like grades from elementary. I continued searching and found an article about a rich family in Maryland that had lost their only child of three years old. He had fallen in their pool and drowned."

"Then that means Coach Barns isn't his real name" Logan stated.

"Exactly! See I knew I had you for other reasons other than your looks" Logan gave her a quick smirk.

"I also found out that Coach Barns real name is Abraham "Abe" Banks. He was arrested for many crimes during high school including trafficking, manslaughter, and possession. He was assumed dead in a shoot out in New York but his body was never found. Coach Barns also has a Swiss account with eight million dollars. Now, last time I checked coaches don't make that much."

Dick interrupted her, "Wait, you mean to say he has a Swiss account? Then why the fuck is he some lame coach."

"He was trying to keep an image up. I remembered looking at this picture in Coach Barns' office when he was in high school with three other people Matthew Pierce, Phillip Malcolm, and John Darcy. Who are the guys Wallace is accused of killing. I did more research and all four are involved with the Fitzpatricks. As we all know they deal most of the drug here in Neptune. Coach Barns is one of their top associates. That is how he has all that money in his Swiss account."

"Fuckin' bastard! It just so happens those same guys from the picture were all found murdered." Logan replied as he hit the steering wheel.

"Coach Barns killed Matthew Pierce because he was having an affair with his wife. I found that out when I talked to Mrs. Barns she also told me she hadn't seen her husband in weeks after he caught her in bed with Pierce. A week later he was found dead. He killed Phillip Malcolm because he tried crossing him in one of their big trade offs. Finally he got rid off John Darcy because he wanted out, he was the only one that knew about the other two killings, and of course he couldn't let him go."

"Figures, he would get rid off anybody who would get in his way of the so NOT perfect marriage!" Dick said gritting his teeth.

"He was trafficking drugs by using children as a medium. The children he used were dead. They were children that were either kidnapped or homeless. They would replace the children's organs with bags of drugs and sew them up. When crossing the borders they would say the child was sleeping and shouldn't be bothered."

Logan was appalled, "Only sick fucking bastards would do that to children. I should know…" Veronica turned to look at him and gently rubbed his arm. She knew exactly what he was talking about and it hurt her to see him remember those days. He turned to look at her and tried to give her a smile.

"He pinned this all on Wallace because he would kill two birds with one stone. You see Coach Barns had an illegitimate child with a bartender and he didn't want anything to do with them because it would ruin his perfect marriage or so he thought. The illegitimate son he had with the bartender is Adam."

"Wait, what?! Adam as in the guy Mackie was pretending to date?" Dick was surprised.

"When Adam got here to Hearst he was on a basketball scholarship but it didn't cover all costs. Adam then decided to ask for support from Barns because his mother had left him on his own at age ten. Threaten by Adam's appearance Coach Barns had to get rid off but adding another murder to his list wouldn't be a good idea. The only way to get him off his back was to blame Wallace for everything. If Wallace wasn't a star player anymore Adam would be. What basketball scout would want a player with a tainted reputation like Wallace's after being accused of murder and trafficking of children. So he gets rid off Adam and Wallace pays for his crimes. The perfect plan."

Logan and Dick asked at the same time, "So, why are we going to Tulsa, Arizona."

"Oh! Right, in my research I also discovered that before Banks changed his name into Barns he had only one property."

"That's were he has Mac!" Dick Explained. "Dude, you better step on it! Pronto!"

Logan began breaking every traffic rule he could.

Back in Tulsa…

Adam ran back to Mac's side.

"Mac, he isn't there. We have to move now! I don't have the keys he does, but there's a spare somewhere here. We have to look for them so we can get the hell out of here now before he finds us!"

Mac was still very weak but she wasn't going to let somebody else hurt her again. With all the strength she could gather she stood up and began looking for the spare key. Mac was looking under the couch and Adam was looking in the cabinets.

All of a sudden Mac heard a grunt and Adam fell to the floor. Barns hit him in the back of the head with a gun.

"Where you looking for this?" Barns asked with a huge grin plastered on face. "Nowhere to run."

Mac panicked and began running as fast as she could to other rooms around the house. She hid in a closet in one of the rooms. She was hugging her knees as hard as she could and prayed that nothing happen to her.

"Come out! Come out! Where ever you are?!" Barns began searching all the rooms one by one. "The sooner you come out the sooner we could get this over with. Although, I have to admit I have always enjoyed a good game of hide and seek. I know you are just playing hard to get."

It took him about twenty minutes to find Mac hiding in the closet but when he did he pulled out by the hair.

Adam was still lying unconscious on the floor. Barns threw Mac next to Adam; she began trying to wake him up by gently slapping him on the cheeks and by shaking him. Nothing seemed to work. Barns sat on the couch right in front of them and pointed the gun on them.

"This is too easy. You see, I can have my way with you… kill Adam and then kill you." He said as he looked at her. "People will think he raped you and out of anger you killed him but then decided to take your life rather than spending the rest of your days in prison."

He chuckled as he pointed the gun at Mac, "Bam!" Mac shrieked. "You are too easy. I haven't shot you yet and you are jumping with any little sound you here."

Adam began to wake up and saw that Mac was right by his side, "Are you ok? Has he touched you?" he was worried.

"No, I haven't. I was waiting for you to wake up so we could have an audience." Barns retorted.

Adam quickly placed himself in front of Mac as he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I want you to run and hide. Whatever happens don't come out, understand?!" Mac simply gave him a quick nod. Adam threw a piece of wood over at Barns as he pushed Mac out of the way. Mac began running around again looking for a new place to hide. Adam had hit Barns in the head right above the eyebrow that began bleeding.

"You piece of shit! You will pay for this!"

"Only if you can catch me first." At that point Adam began running in a different direction hoping that Barns would follow him and leave Mac alone. He was wrong, Barns went out to look for Mac.

At that exact moment Veronica, Logan, and Dick arrived at the abandoned house. A gunshot was heard, it came from inside.

"Where are you, you stupid bitch! The next shot will be going through your head. You better pray I don't find you!"

"Veronica, you stay here!" Logan ordered.

Dick had started running towards the house and didn't stop when Logan yelled after him.

"Dick wait!"

Once Dick reached the door he saw Adam running towards the door. Dick came inside and started punching kicking him as hard as he could.

"You fucking bastard! Where is she?!" was what he kept asking in between every punch. Dick was letting all his frustration, anger, agony, come out for all those days that Mac had been missing it was all his fault and he was going to pay. He was going to pay with his life if Mac had even the smallest scratch.

Logan came behind him and pulled him off.

"How are you going to get answers if you don't let him speak?" Logan told Dick.

Adam was a bloody mess. Dick gave him a broken nose, several broken ribs, swollen lip, a black eye, and many bruises.

Adam got up very slowly and said, "You need to find her before he does…" and fell back on the floor.

Logan and Dick quickly left him there on the floor and began looking for Mac.

"Mac! Where are you?!" Dick asked as he went in room by room.

"Mac!" Logan yelled.

Mac was hiding in one of the back rooms shaking. When all of a sudden she heard a voice she recognized and missed. At first she thought she was beginning to be delusional but she heard it again and she heard another voice she also recognized.

Veronica had gone in the house with her bag at hand. She had her taser ready to be used if needed. When she came inside she found Adam on the floor; she helped him up.

"You have to help us find her, now!" They began searching as well but had gone their separate ways.

Without thinking twice about it Mac got out of the closet and yell, "Dick! I'm in here!"

To her misfortune the person to find her was the only person she didn't want to see.

"There you are." He slapped Mac across the face making her fall to the ground. "You stupid little bitch!" He grabbed her by the hair and began pulling hard. He placed the gun right in the middle of her forehead; he slowly began to press on the trigger. Mac was crying, her life was flashing right before her eyes.

When out of nowhere, "Wait!" Dick yelled. Barns quickly turned the gun to Dick and shot. At that moment Adam pushed Dick out of the way. The bullet entered Adam's chest straight into his heart killing him instantly. His last words were 'sorry' as he fell to the ground.

Mac began crying even more but this time she kicked Barns in the knees with all her might. She then ran over to Dick who was already on his feet and both began running out the room. Barns fired the gun more time; penetrating Dick's skin on his right arm.

Logan had heard the gunshots and raced over to the room where they were coming from. Veronica was now by his side. They found Dick and Mac coming out of the room. Mac was unable to run because she had forced too much strength when she was still weak from not eating in days. Logan lifted her into his arms when he realized Dick was holding his right arm. Veronica hurried to his side to see what was wrong.

They were all near the entrance of the house when they heard the sirens nearby. They all walked as fast as they could to Logan's car that was parked outside but stopped when they heard another gun shot go off. This time it had missed Veronica by a couple of inches, boy was she glad she was short or that bullet were have totally hit her.

Keith and the other sheriff had arrived with two ambulances. Barns was about to shoot one more time but stopped dead in his tracks when Keith shot him right in the hand causing his gun to fall to the floor. Leo rushed over to him and cuffed him as he read him his rights.

Logan and Veronica went back to Neptune in his car while Dick and Mac went back together in the ambulance. Barns was put in the other ambulance with Leo to make sure he wouldn't try anything. Veronica had told them that they would meet them at the hospital.

At the hospital…

Dick had some blood loss so he needed a blood transfusion which Logan gave happily. Mac had her own private room because Dick had ordered it that way. She was given some tranquilizers so she would be able to sleep the night. Veronica and Logan were outside in the waiting room when a doctor came up to them.

"Are you here with the Casablancas family?" The doctor asked.

Logan answered, "I just gave Dick some blood so that would make us 'Blood Brothers' does that count?"

The doctor chuckled, "I suppose it does. Richard is better now. We were able to take the bullet out of his arm; luckily, it didn't damage any important tissues. We gave him some medication for the pain but he has insisted that he doesn't have to spend the night checked in. I don't know if that's a great idea…"

Logan interrupted him, "He doesn't want to be checked in because he wants to be by his wife but he will still be in the hospital. If he needs any medical attention I'm sure he will be able to get help."

Veronica gave Logan a stare telling him this is not the time to be sarcastic. "How is Cindy Casablancas?" Veronica was still concerned about her friend.

"She is better. We had to give some tranquilizers so she could calm down and would be able to sleep. She is still in a state of shock. She will have to stay here for the night just so we can run some tests."

"Can we see her?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but the only person allowed with her right now is her husband. I have to go see other patients but I will come back later and let you know if anything has changed."

Dick was with Mac in the room sitting by her side holding her hand tight. Mac had been asleep with for several hours but started to wake up. Dick had fallen asleep; he had placed his head over her hand. He woke up when he felt her move her hand.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" he asked her very sweetly as he kissed her hand.

"Hey, better. Have you been here all night?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, but Logan and Veronica have been waiting outside all night as well. Do you want me to go get them?"

"Not right now. I just want to… I missed you…" She stated as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too." They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes just looking into each others eyes smiling at each other. Veronica knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Mackie, how are you feeling?" Veronica asked.

"Who's ready to go home?" Logan asked as he came in after Veronica.

"I feel better now. I am so ready to go."

"Well, I just talked to the doctor and he said whenever you are ready to go you may. I already finished filling out the last forms."

"Dude, thank you so much."

"It's no problem. Well, we'll see you back at home."

"Okay. We'll see you in a while."

Logan and Veronica went back home. Veronica had made a welcome home sign and decorated the house while Logan cooked her favorite dishes. They had set up a small get together at Mac and Dick's house to welcome her back.

Wallace had been released earlier that day. Keith drove him to Dick's house for the party. Mac's parents and brother were already there waiting for her to arrive. The rest of the night went by well; Mac couldn't eat anything anymore she was stuffed. Everyone left early because she needed her rest those were the doctor's orders.

Later that night Dick had asked Mac to go with on a walk on the beach. Of course all they had to do was go to their backyard and they were there. The night was beautiful; the moon was high, the stars were shining bright, and the breeze was perfect. It was such a magical night.

Dick and Mac began to walk barefoot through the sand towards the waves. Dick got closer to Mac and intertwined his fingers with hers; Mac looked at him and smiled.

Dick stopped walking, and pulled gently on her hand making Mac stop also. She turned to look at him and there was this glint in his gorgeous light green eyes she hadn't seen before. Dick looked straight into her dazzling blue eyes and cupped her chin with his hand.

"Mac, I missed you so much." His eyes began to get teary as he continued, "I thought I was going to lose you, too. When Barns was pointing that gun at you I saw my life flash before my eyes. I don't know what I would have done if anything ever happened to you. You are such a big part of it…"

Mac's eyes were also starting to get teary and she cupped his face with both hands, "I need to forget. Please don't remind me, you need to forget too. My life also flashed before me several times during that time and all I could think of was you…"

Mac wasn't able to finish what she was saying because Dick stopped her. He gave her such a gentle soft yet passionate kiss that was only stopped when there was a lack of oxygen. Both pulled away slowly still keeping there gaze on each other; tears were rolling down both of their cheeks.

Dick whispered, "I love you…"

At that moment Mac felt a surge of many different emotions that it frightened her so much. She didn't know what she was feeling so many things had happened between them she was confused. Her stare was blank; she let go of Dick's face and stepped back.

"I can't… I can't do this right now… I'm sorry…" she began running towards the house with tears in her eyes.

TBC…

Last A/N: Please let me know What you THOUGHT about this chapter. Reviews are always well appreciated!!! Thank you:OD


	10. Chapter 10 Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta... Thanks for all your help!

Chapter 10: Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Dick whispered, "I love you…" into Mac's ear.

Mac looked at him for a couple of seconds before smiling at him and responding, "I love you too."

Dick pulled her into his arms and kissed her very passionately. Things began to get pretty heated but Mac stopped him before it went to far…

"Not here Dick, I want our first time… I-I want it to be romantic and special…"

"You mean you want us to be sober."

"Yes, but I also want to take things slow between us."

"Of course, we wouldn't want the fact that we are married get in the way." Dick bit out sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, please."

"Sorry, you are right. Mackie, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love too. We better get inside and go to bed."

"Yeah."

They walked back inside hand in hand. They finally knew that things were going to be better between them, that life for once was going to be normal, just the two of them.

The next morning Mac got up really early; at 8:00 a.m., she left a note for Dick on his nightstand along with a single white rose and softly kissed him on the forehead before she went outside. Veronica was waiting for her inside her car.

"Good morning Mac-attack, ready to go to our girl- day-of-fun?" Veronica sounded like a cheerleader.

"Sure."

Veronica drove to a very chic spa in Hollywood. Veronica had called the night before to make special reservations for her and Mac. When they arrived at their destination the owner of spa greeted them and told them that the spa was only open for the two of them.

"Right this way please." Samantha pointed to the direction they should follow.

They spent 6 hours getting pampered from head to toe. From mud bath to salt scrub; this also, included a back massage. After a very relaxing morning they headed down to a boutique to get some new clothes and undergarments. Veronica and Mac both took turns walking down the runway while trying out clothes.

Mac picked out a turquoise strapless dress; it was tight all the way down to her knees, then it was looses all the way down to her feet, it hugged her in all the right places, and it made her eyes really stand out.

"Mac, you have to get that dress, it's just beautiful."

"I don't know…"

"It fits you perfectly."

"Are you sure? You don't think it's too much?"

"I'm positive. You should wear that on your date tonight."

"I will." Mac looked at herself in the mirror for a couple of minutes and a smile formed on her lips. She really did like it.

They had been at the boutique for about 2 hours. After leaving the boutique, they headed towards a real exclusive hair salon. Veronica trimmed about an inch of her hair, got some highlights, and had it curled. On the other hand Mac had her hair cut in layers and got some red highlights. She had her hair curled but asked for it in a messy up do. They also got manicures and pedicures. They had spent two more hours at the salon.

They got back around 6:30 p.m. They went to Veronica's house so Mac could finish getting ready. She did her make-up very natural and changed into the turquoise dress. Mac walked out of the room looking beautiful.

"Mac, you look beautiful." Logan stated.

"Mac-attack, it looks like you are missing something…"

"Really? What is it?" Mac asked looking concerned.

"Here. You were just missing this. Logan can you please help me." Veronica opened a squared velvet box that contained a very simple diamond set: earrings, bracelet, and necklace.

"Thank you."

The door bell rang. Dick was waiting on the other side of the door wearing a black tux with a dozen white roses in his hands.

Logan went to open the door for Dick. Once the door was fully open, Logan moved out of the way so Dick could come in but just as he was about he looked up and saw Mac standing there smiling up at him. Dick lost his breath and his knees began to shake.

Dick voiceover: Just breathe… breathe…

"Would you like a cup with that drool, Dick?" Logan patted Dick on the back and pointed towards the kitchen.

Dick just glared at him, "Dude, not now!"

"Wow!!! Mackie, you look absolutely stunning!" Mac's cheeks turned a bright shade of red that matched her highlights. "Are you ready to go?" Mac just nodded.

"Wait! Before you two lovebirds go I have to take some pictures because you look great." Veronica said very cheerfully.

"I think… I think I'm getting a prom flashback." Logan teased.

"We need to make new memories, Echolls." Veronica hissed.

He began approaching her very seductively, "And we will Mars. We will." He waggled his eyebrows.

"If you are going to take any pictures can you please just do it now because we have a reservation to get to." Mac stated.

"Fine, say cheese!"

"Cheese." Mac and Dick said in unison. They posed for a couple of pictures.

"We really have to go now, see you guys later." Dick said walking towards the front door.

In the truck, Dick blindfolded Mac so she couldn't see where he was taking her. He drove to Dog Beach where he had set up a path of candles that led to their table. The end of the path formed a star shape; the table was right in the middle with rose petals all around. He gently helped her out of the car and walked her to the entrance of the lighted path where he took her blindfold off. Mac was really surprised.

He had helped cook all her favorite dishes and made strawberry lemonade. When out of nowhere music began to play.

"Is that Oasis?" Asked a very excited and surprised Mac.

Dick nodded, "Mackie, would you like to dance?" as he offered her his hand.

Mac smile while nodding yes; they began to slow dance to "Wonderwall."

"Dick, I can't believe you actually brought them here to play for us." Mac had her head on his chest and her arms around his neck while he had her by the waist.

"I would do anything for you because I love you."

"I love you too." Mac leaned in and kissed him very softly. "You have truly gone above and beyond to do this for me. I really appreciate all of it." They continued to dance other songs.

"I think we should go home."

"That sounds good, Mackie. Let's go."

It took them about 15 minutes to get home. When they got home Dick walked Mac to her room; at the door Dick gave her a sweet kiss goodnight but Mac pulled him in into her room.

She continued to kiss him and until they made their way to her bed. "Mackie, are you sure you want to do this? We can wait if you want."

"I'm ready. After what happened to me I realized life is too short. I love you and you love me. This feels right. The best thing about this is that tomorrow we will remember exactly what happened."

Dick was very gentle with Mac and continued to ask her is she was ok and comfortable. Mac had one of the most magical nights of her life with the man she loved. The next morning she woke up to see Dick lying next to her, holding her tight, which was the best feeling in the world. From that day on Dick slept in Mac's room but made sure to put some of his stuff there.

4 months later…

Mac had been feeling very sick for the last couple of days when Dick finally convinced her to go to the doctors to get tested. She made an appointment; she went the same day and they told her they would let her know as soon as they knew the results.

3 days later…

Mac had just arrived from Hearst when the house phone began ringing non-stop.

"Hello, I'm calling from the Women's Clinic, Is Mrs. Casablancas there?"

"I'm here."

"Can you come into the office today? We have your results."

"Sure, is 30 minutes okay?"

"See, you then."

Mac made herself a sandwich before she headed down there.

30 minutes later…

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"I'm Mrs. Casablancas, I was asked to come in for my results today."

"Oh yes, Mr. Palmer will see you now."

"Thank you." Mac walked into the doctor's office.

"Mrs. Casablancas, have a seat please." Mac sat down across from the doctor.

"I would like to say, Congratulations on behalf of my staff. You are 2 months pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure?"

"We are positive. Was this an unexpected pregnancy? If you do not want the child there are other options."

Mac's eyes began to water of joy, "It was unexpected but you just gave me wonderful news. My husband is going to be to really surprised. Thank you so much."

"That's great. Please go to my receptionist to make your next available appointment."

Mac went over to the receptionist to make her next appointment. She walked out of there really excited. Her life was beginning to go so well. She had to call Veronica, "Hey, can you please meet me at 'Kid's 'R' Us' in 15 minutes."

"Sure."

15 minutes later…

Veronica was waiting for Mac outside the door when she finally saw her approaching.

"Hey Mac-Attack, why did you want to meet here?" Veronica asked a bit puzzled.

Mac looked at her with disbelieving eyes, "And you call yourself a detective?"

"Oh my gosh!" Veronica yelled, "How many months?"

"2 months. I want to surprise Dick tonight after he gets out from the office and that's why we are here."

Veronica and Mac went crazy inside the store looking at all the baby clothes. Mac picked out some yellow clothes because she didn't know what sex her baby was yet. She got a shirt that 'My dad surfs better than yours,' along with a pair of small original converse that Veronica picked out, and a teddy bear wearing a shirt that read 'Congratulations Dad!' carrying a surf board.

When she got home she placed that stuff in Dick's old room on the bed. And then she went back downstairs to get dinner started.

"Hey honey, I'm home was your day?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"Pretty busy. I had a couple of meetings and whole lot of paperwork."

"I want to get some laundry done tonight. Can you please go to your old room and get the rest of you clothes so I wash it?"

"No problem babe."

Dick walked up stairs to their current room to get a basket little did he know that Mac was right behind him. He then went into his old room and noticed things on the bed. He walked closer to see what was on there when he saw the small shoes, shirt, and teddy bear, along with some bottles and rattles. He looked at the door and found Mac standing there looking at him.

Tears began dreaming down his cheeks, "… Mackie, a-are we pr-pre-egnant?!"

Mac was also teary but nodded her head yes. Dick rushed over to her hugged and kissed her as he twirled her around the room.

"Dick! Please put me down. I don't know if this is good for the baby."

"Sorry! It's just… that this is great! I'm gonna be a father." He bent down to look at her stomach; he lifted her shirt up, and kissed her stomach. "Do we know what we are having? How many months?"

"No. And we are 2 months."

"We could refurnish this whole room and paint it!" Dick still couldn't believe in 8 months he would become a father but the idea made his heart soar.

For Mac's next appointment Dick accompanied her, after they went shopping for baby's clothes, furnisher, and paint. Dick was being great help around the house. He would even buy Mac any food she was in the mood for, it didn't matter what time it was. They had also asked Veronica and Logan to be Godparents; which they agreed to.

Mac was now 3 months pregnant.

Mac was beginning to show; she would be having twins, one boy and one girl. They had decided to name the girl Lynn to honor the memory of Logan's mom and the boy Adam in his memory for saving Dick.

It was a rainy day, Mac had gone to visit her parents and was now driving back home. It was now pouring. Mac was driving across the Coronado Bridge when out of nowhere a car hit her…

The ambulance rushed her to the hospital. Dick couldn't be reached. Veronica and Logan were contacted because they were listed as the people to call in case of an emergency. When they got there they were told that hopes were very low that it would be best to get Dick there as soon as possible. Logan drove to the office and gave Dick the news.

Dick went crazy… Logan was able to calm him down somewhat to take him to the hospital. At the hospital, the doctor only let Dick in to Mac's room. He saw her lying in bed with a lot of machines connected to her and her stomach. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it so she'd know he was there.

Mac opened her eyes, they were filled with tears, and she squeezed his hand as hard as she could, and said, "I'll always be with you. I love you…" with that her eyes closed very slowly and her grip on his hand loosened up until her hand fell on the bed. The machine made a loud beeping sound.

Dick began crying uncontrollably, "MACKIE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!!! PLEASE, COME BACK!!!"

The doctor came rushing in when they heard his cries. The doctor tried pulling him away from Mac but he wouldn't let go. Just like that he lost everything… the love of his life and his babies… The doctor had 3 nurses come in to take Dick out of the room. Outside Logan tried to control him but Dick was a wreck…

Logan tried to pull him into a hug but Dick pushed him away and ran out of the hospital. Logan asked Veronica to stay there to take care of the papers because he had to go after Dick.

Dick ran to his truck. It was still pouring except this time it came with lighting. Dick got into his truck, put the radio on, and drove away from the hospital. The song on the radio was "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

Dick began to have flashbacks of all the good times him and Mac had this couple of months. Their first date. Their first time sober. Finding out about his babies. Tears kept rolling down his cheeks non-stop. He was filled with both rage and sadness. He was so happy for once and it seemed everything was going to be fine, that it was going to be something close to normal, but it was ripped from his arms in just seconds. Everything he loved died and left him behind… in a world he didn't want to be apart off anymore… there was nothing left for him… nothing to keep him sane… nothing to make him want to be something more… he lost par of himself… he was dead inside…

He finally reached his destination… the Coronado Bridge…

That was where she was last seen alive… that was the place… where they would be reunited… once more… together again… and forever…

Dick stopped his truck by the bridge… Before he got out he put up the volume all the way up… as highest it would go… the song was still playing… their song…

He had lost Logan a couple of streets back before he reached the bridge. Before he stepped out into the rain he pulled out his phone and texted somebody. He placed his phone on the driver's side…

He got out of his car, left the door wide open and walked over to the side of the bridge, wet tears on his face while others kept streaming down his face…

He got up on ledge… rain was pouring down on him, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU TOO, MACKIE!!! WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!!! LYNN, ADAM DADDY'S COMING…!!!"

Dick jumped off…

Minutes later… a splash was heard…

Logan was still trying to find Dick. He couldn't let his best friend do something he'd regret later. He couldn't lose the last person he considered family, someone who had been there for him, through thick and thin. He needed to find him! He considered Dick the brother he never had… That was something that Duncan never was… He needed to find his brother…! When all of a sudden he heard his phone beeps but for some odd reason his heart stopped. He pulled to the side of the street. The he saw it… a text from Dick.

He opened his phone to read the text, this it was what Dick wrote:

"Brother, Don't worry about me I will be fine… I will be fine because I'm going to join my family! I LOVE and NEED them… I hope you understand. You were more than just an awesome friend… you were also… my brother!"

Logan was crying, he knew he was probably too late but he needed to find his brother… He was scared… But with whatever courage he had left drove to the Coronado Bridge… a place he dreaded to go to… after his mother… When he saw Dick's truck, his door wide open, he got out of his car and ran to ledge of the bridge… that's when he knew it his brother was gone… He walked back to the truck and saw Dick's phone on seat…

Two days later…

Both Veronica and Logan were heart broken… two more friends they had lost… two more friends that had to buried 6 feet under… just when they thought things would be better… they were wrong once more… more tears they had to shed…

All they knew was that they had each other…

They decided to bury both Mac and Dick together… The rest of their friends and family were there to say their last good-byes… more tears were shed…

The tombstone read: In Loving Memory of Mac and Dick Casablancas. Loving husband and wife, wonderful friends, and Loving parents. Rest in Peace.

The End…

A/N: Did I mention that this was the Alternate ending? Please let me know what you thought of this:OD


	11. Chapter 11 Everything You Want

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is the real ending to this story. I want to apologize for making some of you cry... but I hope you like this ending better! I would like to thank my wonderful beta for all your help… you are awesome. ThankYou!

Chapter 10: Everything You Want

Dick just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to chase after her but didn't want to push her away. He decided she needed some space right now after all she had been through a lot lately. He sat down on the beach and began to think of her soft pink lips on his.

Once Mac reached the house she ran straight to her room and locked the door behind her. She went straight to her closet to pull her suitcases out and threw them on the bed. She walked over to her dresser and began getting all her clothes out and placing them on the bed. It took her about thirty minutes to pack two suitcases but before she closed them she grabbed a couple of picture frames from the wall and one from her nightstand.

She looked at the picture frame from her nightstand for a couple of seconds before she drifted back to the day she got it….

_Flashback_

_A couple of months earlier it was Mac's birthday. She was sleeping soundly in bed when felt a soft kiss on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to find Dick sitting there right beside her all covered in flour. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight but stopped when she noticed what Dick was holding in his hands. He was holding vanilla covered chocolate cake with strawberries neatly placed all around and a sign that read 'Happy Birthday Mackie!'_

_She hadn't noticed yet but her room was filled with orchids and balloons. On her nightstand she found a neatly wrapped box. When she opened it she discovered a picture frame made of silver and in it a picture of her and Dick._

_The picture brought back other wonderful memories... Veronica, Logan, Dick, and Mac had gone out since the early morning they had all gone to the beach to go surfing. Then they decided to go out for breakfast at a nearby diner. After breakfast they went home to shower and change then headed out the door once more. They ended up going to a park that had various activities; such as: rock climbing, go karts, bumper cars, miniature golf, laser tag, balloon paintball, an arcade, the Ferris wheel, and two water rides. _

_Every game they played they decided to play in teams; Veronica and Logan, Mac and Dick. When they played laser tag Mac and Dick creamed Veronica and Logan. The last game they played was balloon paintball in a field they had rented for a whole hour; in this game everyone was against each other. _

_Everyone was covered in paint from head to toe; except for Dick whose head wasn't touched, Mac ran behind him with her last balloon in hand and jumped on Dick's back. She had placed her legs on his sides and one arm around his neck, Dick held on to her legs so she wouldn't fall. Mac popped her last balloon on Dick's head and covered his golden locks with fluorescent green paint._

_Dick began laughing, Logan was shocked, he had expected Dick to get really upset or mad but he didn't. Veronica pulled out her camera and took of picture of Mac and Dick both smiling hard. That was a beautiful moment to capture. _

_Dick had asked Veronica for a copy of all the pictures from that day; they had started early in the morning with surfing and ended late at night at the beach with a bonfire. They all had a great time that day…_

_Mac was really surprised that Dick had gone through all the trouble of getting her balloons, orchids, and had even baked a cake. She hadn't expected a beautiful wrapped box to contain such a sweet and thoughtful gift. It was a picture of Mac and Dick covered in paint; she was on his back hugging him around the neck and he was holding her tight from her legs smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't help but hug Dick as tight as she could and placed a very gentle kiss on his lips. They stayed in bed just looking in each other eyes for a couple of seconds when the door to her room opened revealing Veronica and Logan with presents. That picture hadn't been removed from her nightstand since. They hadn't spoken of that kiss again…_

_End Flashback…_

She was sitting down on the edge of the bed looking at that picture and a small smile formed on her lips as more tears ran down her cheeks. She wrote two notes, put them in an envelope together and left it on her desk. For the first time ever she moved the picture from her nightstand and put it on her desk by the envelope. She took one more look around the room, smiled and then grabbed her suitcases. But before she left she turned off the light as she closed the door behind her.

Dick was up tossing and turning all night, not being able to sleep because he had this weird feeling. He was able to fall asleep around five in the morning. Logan and Dick had planned to go out surfing at seven the next morning. Dick's cell phone started ringing at 6:45 a.m. it was Logan calling him to remind him. Dick got up feeling both very tired from the lack of sleep and confused because Mac had responded the kiss but pulled away.

When Dick finished getting ready he slowly walked over to Mac's room and opened the door but got scared when he didn't see anyone in there. He ran into the bathroom but didn't see her, he then walked to her balcony but she wasn't there either. He leaned against her chair causing a picture frame to fall; when he leaned down to pick it up he noticed a note on the desk in Mac's handwriting. The first note had Dick's name and the second one had Veronica's name on it. Dick looked at the two notes without opening them and dialed Logan's cell.

"Dude, can you please stop by… and bring Ronnie with you." Dick sounded very depressed but hung up the phone before Logan could say anything. Logan got worried and woke up Veronica; when she was finally dressed they walked next door.

"Dick, where are you?" yelled Logan as he walked in the house with his own key.

It took Dick a couple of minutes before he answered, "I'm in Mackie's room."

Both Veronica and Logan rushed upstairs to find a teary-eyed Dick on the floor with two folded pieces of paper in his hands and perfectly done bed.

"Dick, what happened?" Asked Logan but he didn't respond.

Veronica sat down next to Dick and began rubbing his back, "Where's Mac?"

Dick finally looked up at Veronica but didn't speak, instead he handed her the piece of paper with her name on it.

Veronica got this weird feeling… when she thought things were finally going to start to go back to normal; well, at least something close to it and this happened. But who was she kidding this was Neptune after all things are never normal not even a little bit not even close.

Veronica opened the letter and it read as follows:

_Veronica, _

_You have been there for me through many painful revelations about my so called life. You have always asked me for favors for which I always agreed without questions. I consider you my best friend don't worry I'm not trying to take Wallace's place. _(Veronica's eyes were watery but after reading that line she couldn't help but smile.) _I haven't really asked you to do anything for me except that time I wanted to know the truth about my birth. This time thought it's different… I'm calling in a favor. I'm asking you to please let me find myself. I need some time off because things have been very difficult these past couple of days. I need time to think…Please don't look for me; besides, after working for you on a couple of cases I have learned a couple of tricks, specially those for people who don't want to be found. So, please let me find myself…I will be back I promise. I just really need and deserve this. I hope you understand. _

_Your friend,_

_Mac_

Tears began to stream down Veronica's face and she was sobbing softly. Logan walked over to her and kneeled down on the floor to hug her. Dick looked at her and realized that it wouldn't be a happy letter but he had to find out why she left. He opened his letter very slowly and it read as follows:

_Dear Dick, _

_I'm really sorry for just leaving without saying good-bye but I really needed to get away. I knew if I stayed you would convince me to stay and right now I just really need to be alone. I need time to think… I'm really confused… So many different things have happened in my life lately I don't know what to think. I hope you understand what I'm feeling. You are the last person I want to hurt because I care so much about you. I meant it when I told you that when I saw my life flashing right in front of me all I could think of was you… please never doubt that for a second…me leaving has nothing to do with you. I'm just really confused…I really do need time to think about everything that has happened in my life…about us… Don't be mad at me, I know that's a lot to ask from you but at least try. I care about you a lot __but I'm not sure what this is(A/N: "I'm not sure what this is" is supposed to be crossed-out.)__ I don't when I'm coming back or __if I'm coming back at all(A/N: "if i'm coming back at all" is supposed to be crossed-out.)__. All I do know right now is that I need to be away and think things through. So many things have happened between us… in high school…we over came the Cassidy incident… we survived Vegas, even though we wanted to kill each other first… we got married… we began to learn things from each other and realized that our perceptions of one another are no what we expected… we learned how to live together and even to care about each other…you help save me… I don't know what else I can ask…You are such a great person… I only hope you let other people see how wonderful you are… you have so much potential…you can do anything you put your mind to…You have to understand that you do have a family and we all care about you so much…I care about you… Please don't look for me… __continue living your life(A/N: "continue living your life is supposed to be crossed-out.)__…continue working with Phoenix. Don't forget you have to pick up the clothes from the dry cleaners on Wednesday. Keep being that wonderful guy you have showed me you can be! Please take care of yourself and try to be happy. I will miss you._

_Your __friend(A/N: "friend" is supposed to be crossed-out.)_

_Mackie_

Dick sat there staring at the letter for a couple of minutes thinking of all the things she wrote on a piece paper over and over in his head. 'I care about you…wonderful guy…I'm sorry… I need time… don't look for me.' His eyes were filled with unshed tears; he realized that he had lost the love of his life forever… tears began to run down his face and all he could think of was "why? Why was it that people he loved ended up leaving him behind…"

Veronica hugged Dick when he began crying; first it was his mother that got remarried and left them behind, his father followed by marrying a real tramp, Beav-Cassidy killed himself after killing eight other people, and Mac left because she needs to find herself. Whatever the case may be he always gets left behind.

That night Veronica and Logan decided it would be best if they stayed the night to keep an eye on Dick. Dick slept in Mac's bed while Veronica and Logan stayed in the guest room.

6 months later…

Dick hadn't touched a drop of alcohol; not even when he found out that Mac left. He hadn't dated anyone or had a one night stand. His daily routine consisted of surfing early in the morning with Logan and breakfast with Logan and Veronica. After breakfast they all got ready and go to school. While in school they meet Piz, Parker, and Wallace to have lunch; then straight into the office to work, he began working at Phoenix Corporation. For dinner, he'd meet Veronica and Logan at either a restaurant or at their house.

Dick tried not to be home as much as possible because it was a huge lonely house for himself so instead he'd sometimes stay in the guestroom next door. He would only go home to change and shower.

4 months earlier…

Mac had been missing for two months and nobody knew anything about her. Mac had established herself thousand of miles away from Neptune, California. She had started her own computer business; fixing, programming, and security systems to prevent hackers from breaking in except for her. She had a beautiful two story loft: with living room with chimney, dining room, kitchen with an island, a small office area with tons of shelf space, a balcony with a Jacuzzi and barbeque area, a master bedroom with bathroom, and one guestroom and a separate bathroom.

Mac was sitting in her little office trying to hack into the FBI system when she heard someone knock on her front door.

Mac voiceover: Must be the take-out I order… huh… it's early.

Mac walked over to the counter in the kitchen to get her wallet to pay for her food. When she opened the door to get her food she was shocked to find a petite blond standing there with a box of pizza.

"You know Mac; you are a very hard person to follow. But I do have to admit you are pretty slick and you did learn some tricks from me. Well, are you going to let me in or are we going to have this conversation in the hallway?" asked Veronica already walking inside.

"Wait! How did you find me? Oh, right. I asked you not to." Mac said irritated.

Veronica looked at her for a couple of minutes; "You look good." and went over to hug her friend. "I know what you said Mac, but you know me well enough to know I wasn't going to stop keeping tabs on you. Besides, I've missed the slumber parties, gossiping about celebrities, and listening to the newest CDs!" she stated in a very preppy voice.

"Like me too!" Mac countered. "So, why are you really here?"

"Let me see… One of my best friends leaves without saying where and I've been worried sick about you. But I'm proud of you, a Columbia girl, your own company; it seems you finally found yourself here in New York." Veronica states really truthfully. "We all really miss you, you know. The only reason I found you was because you used a credit card but I just couldn't understand why you had it under Cindy Casablancas."

"There are a lot of things you don't understand Veronica!" Mac said beginning to get pretty upset. "You want to know the real reason I left…" Mac looked at her very intently. Veronica nodded yes. "I left because I didn't know what my true feelings for Dick were…"

"What?! Are you kidding me?! After all he did!" Veronica asked very appalled.

"That is why I didn't tell you anything! You don't know him like I do. I know you just put up with him because he is Logan's best friend. That you probably didn't agree with the whole marriage in Vegas thing. I didn't either but I realized that he is human too, he makes mistakes, and he is alone in the world. Did you know that he often has nightmares… he feels really guilty about what happened to Cassidy, you, and me! Whether you believe him or not; he really is guilty and wants your forgiveness… he wants to be the one buried six feet under ground…" Mac began crying uncontrollably.

"… Sorry… I didn't know…" Veronica tried approaching Mac but Mac moved out of the way. "I really am SORRY, Mac. Dick has been really broken up over this these past two months… he is doing great… he hardly goes out and if he does it's only with Wallace, Logan, and me… He really misses you… I should really get going, I just wanted to tell you that. You know where to find us if you need anything. I really am sorry Mac." Veronica seemed to be looking for something in her bag while she walked towards the door. But when she found what she was looking for she placed it on a side table by the door and left the loft.

As slowly as she could Mac walked over to the side table and picked up the box Veronica left behind. She opened the box and found the picture of that wonderful day they played balloon paintball. She was on Dick's back hugging him from the neck while he held her by the legs and both stared at each other straight in the eyes with huge smiles on their faces. Mac began crying even more…

5 months 3 weeks earlier…

Veronica was sitting at home waiting for Logan and Dick to come home for dinner when her phone began ringing with a very familiar but unheard ring tone for about 6 months… Ever since she visited Mac in New York Veronica had changed her feelings about Dick. They had become close friends soon after…

"Hello?"

"Hey V, before you say anything I want to apologize about my behavior last time we saw each other-"

"You don't have to apologize for anything Mac. You were right!"

"No, I do. You were right too. Listen, I have been thinking a lot lately and I need a favor…"

Veronica and Mac continued to talk for about thirty minutes before Logan and Dick showed up.

Now…

Dick was in the office finishing some paperwork when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Ronnie, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Well, actually I was finishing some paperwork. Why? What's up?"

"We were just wondering when you were getting home. Dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes and we didn't want to start without you."

"Sorry, I know I usually call when I'm staying late but I thought I would have finished this sooner. I should be home in about fifteen minutes."

"See you in fifteen minutes"

"Later."

"Bye."

Meanwhile back at Logan's and Veronica's.

"Sugarpuss, did you speak with Dick?"

"Yes, I did snuckums. He is actually on his way over here."

"You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"I wasn't supposed to! Now you tell me. It must be the hair." Veronica replied sarcastically.

"I already told you, honey, in order to avoid these types of problems, just dye your hair but you never listen to me." Logan countered.

Veronica punched him playfully in the arm Logan pouted. Veronica pulled Logan into her arms and kissed him passionately. When they finally pulled apart for air, Veronica looked at the clock, "He should be here in about 5 minutes."

"Let's run over the plan one more time just in case."

"Well, sine it will be Dick's birthday on Saturday; we are telling him that we are taking him on a trip. We aren't taking no for an answer. What if he makes up excuse?"

"Then we'll tell him that the trip is a wonderful idea to help him forget… and a nice way for him to meet new chicks or at least to get laid."

Veronica punched Logan once more although this time it was a little harder, "Oh, stop! I love it when you're so romantic." She said very sarcastically.

This time Logan rubbed his arm and pretended to be really hurt. Veronica laughed at him. Just then Dick walked in the door carrying his briefcase in one hand and a New York style cheesecake covered with strawberries. The irony…

Logan had prepared some Caesar's salad, breadsticks, and cheese lasagna for dinner. Veronica served them their drinks of strawberries lemonades, Dick set the table, and Logan placed the food on the table.

When they were all seated to begin eating; Veronica broke the silence, "How was work?"

In unison both Logan and Dick answered, "Not bad. Same old, same old." They gave each other a weird look and the tiny blonde laughed at them.

"Dick, we know your birthday isn't until Saturday but our gift can't wait that long. Here, this is for you. Happy Early Birthday!" She handed him a box.

"You guys didn't have to-"

"Nonsense man, you're our friend and we wanted to celebrate your birth, now, just open it!"

"Thanks. You guys are great… You are the only ones that stuck around… You guys really didn't have to. I want to spend it with the people I love…"

Veronica patted his hand, "I'm sure you'll love it! It's something that is needed…"

"Okay, okay." Dick moved his plate to the side and began opening the box; once opened, he pulled an envelope out. The envelope contained one first class ticket to Greece. "Wow! …This is awesome but… are you guys going, also?"

"Dude, of course we are going as well. We are not leaving you alone for your birthday. It's just something you really need and deserve!"

"We are leaving in two days, on Wednesday. So, you can finish anything you need to do at the office. There aren't any excuses. You are going and that is that!"

"That is just awesome! That you guys…" Dick went over to hug both his friends.

"Don't be too sure Dick, Ronnie here has it all planned out."

"We are going to be there for two weeks. I will be going to museums and galleries taking pictures. You and Logan can go surfing but we will meet for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I did plan some outings together, though. I already have your birthday shindig ready to go."

Both Logan and Dick looked at each and laughed; only Veronica could have everything already planned out.

"What?" asked a very confused Veronica.

In the next two days, Dick completed any unfinished business at the office, Logan did his as well, and Veronica finished her cases as well. They were ready to go celebrate Dick's birthday in Greece.

After arriving they headed towards their beautiful cottage. It was a four bedrooms, three bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dinning room, and big porch with a wonderful view of the ocean. When they got there they were greeted by the butler who presented them to the rest of help.

Very early on Saturday morning, Veronica and Logan went to Dick's room to surprise him, with a few more gifts. Logan walked over to the window and opened up the curtains so sunlight would come in. The light hit Dick's face, causing him to squint his eyes and to throw the sheets over his head but put them back down when he heard a beautiful voice.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Dick, Happy birthday to you and many more!" Veronica sang.

Logan walked over to the bed and grabbed the chocolate lopsided cake Veronica baked. Dick finally sat up in bed.

"Dude, you have to blow on the candles before the wax reaches the frosting." Said a very impatient Logan who already wanted some cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish, Dick." Veronica said with a smile on her face. Dick smiled back but sat there for a minute thinking about his wish. When he was finally done he blew out the candles. Logan cut three pieces of cake and began eating his slice.

Veronica reached the side of the bed and pulled a beautifully wrapped box handing to Dick.

"Happy birthday Dick." Was all she said.

Dick took the box and began ripping the paper off; he opened it and found an album inside. Logan seemed surprised. Dick opened the album and began looking through the pictures. His eyes began to get all watery. The album started with pictures of him with Cassidy when they were children and happy. As he got further; he saw pictures of Dick with Logan, then there were pictures of the whole gang together, the last pictures were of him and Mac. But the last picture was the one she had taken of them at the balloon paintball. Underneath the picture it read, "**Love will always find its way…**"

"Thank you Ronnie I love it…" he said as he wiped the tears from his face. Veronica smiled.

Logan gave Dick a brand new specially made surf board, which Dick loved as well. Veronica told Dick that she needed to go buy some groceries for dinner, which she had given the employees the day off, and Logan was going with her. Dick thought it was perfect because he would have some alone time.

When he returned from surfing there was a note on his bed that read:

_Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Take a shower and get ready, your clothes is laid out on the bed for you, and go to the porch when you are done. _

Dick did everything he was told. When he went to the porch Logan greeted him and asked him to sit on the chair that gave him the view of the ocean and his back at the door.

"Dude, why is there only two settings when there's three of us?"

"Because when we were out grocery shopping Veronica found you a beautiful date. Don't complain… trust me! She is your type…" with that Logan headed towards the door, "Just stay where you are seated." And he left.

Dick sat there quietly, looking out at the ocean, there was a perfect breeze, and the sun was just going down.

Dick voiceover: What great friends I have! Leaving me hanging with some random chick… when they know perfectly well I'm not over her… and the only thing I wanted was to spend this day with the people I love!

Just then, someone began approaching the wooden doors that lead to the porch, her hand slightly touching the doorknob. She took a deep breath and barely opened the door. Dick felt his heart beating faster and faster as he got a chill up his spine but when the door opened slightly his heart stopped beating.

The woman standing there was wearing a red strapless dress that went all the way down to her knees. She had some beautiful **red **stiletto shoes with nicely pedicure toes. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with a diamond pin holding it in place. She had the matching earrings, necklace and bracelet. Her make-up was perfect. She had a small wristlet purse to match her dress.

She finally opened the door to walk into the porch as she got closer to Dick he became really nervous all of a sudden but the perfume she wore made him feel calm and at home.

She was standing right behind him when she placed her right hand on his left shoulder causing shocks of electricity fill both of their bodies. Sparks were obviously very present!

When she finally spoke her first words the air in his lungs was caught, he felt his heart stop once more, and he was breathless…

"… I am really sorry…" she spoke so softly he almost didn't catch it but he refused to look back. "I understand that you are upset with me-"

He cut her off, "You know I'm upset." A chuckle came out of him. "You fucking left me! And you know I'm upset… I'm fucking furious at you!" Dick shot back. His blood began to boil and rage flourished inside him.

"I left-" but he cut her off once more, "I GET IT YOU DON"T LOVE ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR 6 FUCKIN' MONTHS. WERE YOU EXPECTING ME TO BE HAPPY AND WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS! I DIDN'T ASK TO YOU TO COME!"

Mac remained calm, she knew she deserve that and more. "I don't but I DERSEVE the chance to explain myself! PLEASE!"

Dick for the first time stood up and turned around to look straight into her crystal blue eyes. "YOU DON'T DESERVE A THING. YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU LEFT, JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT THAT YOU WERE SPECIAL. I GET IT! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ENTIRELY HAPPY FOR ALL THE SHIT THAT HAS HAPPENED… FOR ALL THE STUPID THINGS I DID! JUST LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!-"

Logan and Veronica were standing right behind the wooden doors with their ears on them trying to hear what was going on.

Mac cut him off, she was beginning to get fed up with him, she was going to explain herself whether or not he wanted to hear her!

"STOP! Now, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Mac looked him straight in the eyes and was pleading for just one chance even if she didn't deserve it. Her hand was still on his shoulder. He looked at her with piercing eyes.

"BETTER MAKE IT QUICK! I ALREADY HAVE PLANS WITH-"

"STOP IT DICK! STOP BEING A JACKASS AND LISTEN TO ME!" Mac took a deep breathe but continued, "I left because it was all too much… I was almost raped and killed… YOU almost got killed! I still wasn't over everything that happened on graduation night… I was overwhelmed with a lot of mixed feelings… most of them of guilt-"

"GUILT?! Please don't make me laugh… What do you have to be guilty about? You are so PERFECT! Perfect grades, perfect friends, The FUCKIN' PEERFECT LIFE with a PERFECT FAMILY WITH LOVING PARENTS!-"

Mac's eyes were all ready watery but with his last statement his anger began to subside. "You are WRONG about most things, Dick. I do have good grades but I worked hard for them. I do have wonderful friends but if wasn't for them I would go crazy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for a tiny blonde! My LIFE is FAR from PERFECT! But that's another story…"

"Wait! What do you mean? Why didn't you mention your family or parent?!" Dick asked a bit concerned.

"… I'm not here to talk about that! I'm here to explain to you why I left and what I'm doing here now…" Dick just nodded.

"I'm here because I realized everything I left behind… my family, friends… you…" Dick eyes met hers once more both of their angers had faded.

"I'm really sorry for leaving without saying where I was going. I really needed to get away to find myself. I was in New York going to Columbia. I had my own place a beautiful loft. I had opened my own business and was doing quite well… all on my own but I was missing part of me… I don't feel guilty anymore… that is why I am here… I realized my life is in Neptune with the ones I love! Being there made me realize that I had lost a lot by leaving… that maybe I had lost you… and thought scared me the most! I've wanted things to go back to normal since graduation but then Vegas happened and things were anything but normal! Things began were changing way too quickly for me and I wasn't ready for them to change but I am now."

Dick looked at her in amazement he finally understood why she left but it still hurt that she did.

Mac opened her bag very slowly; she pulled out a small black velvet box, and got on one knee.

"Richard Casablancas, I felt guilty because I realized I had feelings for my ex-boyfriend's brother. The day you rescued me from Coach Barns I was more afraid he was going to hurt you." Dick stood there stunned because he couldn't believe what was happening.

"The day Veronica came to visit me in New York and she left that picture of you and me covered in paint along with a note that read 'Love will always find a way…' and you know what I believe that to be true."

Both of theirs eyes were beginning to get really watery.

Mac opened up the black velvet box, "Richard, I would be honored if you married me the right way this time because I love you with all my heart."

Dick looked at her in disbelief, he had wanted this for so long, but the fact that it was her proposing to him made his heart melt. He kneeled down with her took one more look in her eyes to see that it was really happening. "Of course, I would marry you a million times over and over again if that's what you wanted. Mackie, I love you more than anything in this world and with all my heart."

When Mac heard him call 'Mackie' one more, it had been so long, tears started streaming down her face. Dick also had tears rolling down his face, he was happier than he had been in a long time. He had been waiting so long to finally hear those three words from her. It felt as if he was dreaming because it was all too good to be true, the setting, Mac proposing, too good.

He was snapped back into reality when he felt Mac soft lips on his. She placed her arms around his neck to pull him close; he parted his lips when he felt Mac's tongue on his bottom lip. A soft moan escaped him. She smiled against his lips. When they finally pulled apart for air Dick continued to hold her from the waist and gave her sweet kisses.

"Wait! Does this make me Mr. Mackenzie?!"

Mac laughed, "No, it makes me Mrs. Casablancas." Dick had a huge grin on his face and began giving her sweet kisses again.

Mac stopped him and placed the ring on his finger, "I love you, Richard Mackenzie, Happy birthday!" and gave him a playful smile.

"I love you too, Cindy Casablancas."

The End.

A/N: Well, this is finally finished. I would also like to thank all you readers for following my story I hope you enjoyed it because I sure loved writing it! Again, I apologize for taking such a long time updating on previous chapters but when life happens there's no way of stopping it. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews:OD

I purposely left this story with that ending. It's open-ended meaning it's a nice ending to the story or there could me more... **Now**, I ask you the readers if you would like to see an **EPILOGUE or a SEQUEL?** Just let me know what you would like! I already have some written up for either one… Until, next time. Please don't forget to write down your thoughts :OD


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys,

I wanted to let you know that considering the close vote on a sequel and epilogue. I have decided to do both. I will do an epilogue for those of you that want final closure to the story. And I'm doing the sequel for those of you who want to see where I go with this. I am almost pretty much done with the epilogue. I'm just really trying to get wrap things up. I have already started the sequel. Since I won't be able to post anything for two weeks I ask you to please be patient and I will have those for you soon enough. I apologize for any inconvienience and to anybody who will hate me after this. But I do gurantee you guys will be satisfied when I post what I have done. Please don't be mad at me. The circumstances that occured are beyond my control. I apoligize once more. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I decided to write both an epilogue and a sequel. Thanks to a suggestion made by Rachel. The epilogue is for all you guys who wanted closure. The sequel is for the rest of the readers who want to see where I go with this story. Thank you once again for all the support. This was my first Vmars fic I hope you guys really enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.

A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Epilogue:

Dick and Mac finished enjoying a fabulous meal together.

Dick sat on his chair with Mac on his lap. His strong muscular arms were around her waist holding her tight while he whispered sweet words into her ear. She had her hands on top of his with her head leaned up against his shoulder smiling big. The view was breathtaking.

Meanwhile… on the other side of the doors.

"Now that we know everything is fine we should give them some privacy, don't you think?" Logan asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Veronica mischievously.

Logan reached down inches away from Veronica's lips looked her in the eyes and said, "If you really want to know you'll have to follow me to find out. Otherwise, you can stand there and continue to listen. Unless, of course, your curiosity gets the best of you… "

Veronica stood there for a couple of minutes thinking what she should do, "Darn! My curiosity! …Where to?" Logan chuckled. Veronica grabbed his hand so she could follow him but before they walked to their destination he pulled out a blindfold.

"What do you think you're doing?" Veronica asked a bit skeptical while raising her eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

Logan cupped her face, "Ronnie, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do bu-"

"Then just trust me." Veronica nodded her head and pulled her hair up so it'd be easier for Logan to blindfold her.

They walked a couple of steps before they stopped in front of a very familiar door. Logan took the blindfold off, "Why Mr. Echolls I really hate to disappoint you but I know exactly where we are." Veronica affirmed. Logan rolled his eyes. "We're outside our bedroom." Stated Veronica.

"Thank you for the insight bobcat but that's not what I had in mind." He turned around to look at her. "I'm just going to ask you to close your eyes momentarily." Veronica closed her eyes. Logan opened the door and led her in slowly.

The room was lit with candles all over. There were also red rose petals distributed all over the room. On the balcony of bedroom there were white rose petals that formed two hearts that interlocked. Beside the bed there was a champagne bottle with two flute glasses and strawberries. Logan picked Veronica up and placed her to stand inside one of the hearts while he stood in the other one. Veronica still had her eyes closed.

Logan took a deep breath before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. He then got on one knee.

"Ronnie, I once told you-" Veronica opened her eyes when she heard him talk. She was surprised to see him down on one knee. She felt her heart stop.

"Ronnie, I once told you that our love was epic and to this day I believe it to be true. Ever since I saw you for the first time when we were twelve in those soccer shorts you stole my breath away." Her hands began shaking. "The day you helped me find the truth about what really happened to my mom…" His eyes began to get watery. "You believed me and helped me search for the truth even though we weren't friends. That day I realized you had stolen my heart. We have been through so much together" He paused. "I can't promise you that things will always be perfect between us because let's face it we aren't anything near perfect." Veronica's eyes started to get watery. "All I can tell you is that I Logan Echolls love you with all my heart and more than anything on this universe. Nothing or anyone will ever change that." Logan opened the velvet box he had in his pocket. "Veronica Mars, will you marry me?"

The tears in her eyes began to stream down her face. Veronica was speechless.

Logan knew Veronica wouldn't like anything to extravagant.

"Logan, I don't kno-" Logan stood up and looked her in the eyes once more.

"I just need you to-" Veronica cut him off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Logan felt a huge pain in his chest; he felt his world was shattering right before his eyes. "After seeing so many marriages fall apart while working for my dad I decided never to make that same mistake. But… I'm done running, Logan." She paused.

"Being with you has been one of the scariest most wonderful things that has ever happened to me. I'm not afraid anymore because I know what I feel. I think it's going to take some work but I know we can do it. I just love you so much." She took a deep breath.

Logan looked at her with disbelief. "…Yes." He couldn't believe his ears, "Yes! I want to Mrs. Echolls. I love you."

Logan was still dumbfounded when Veronica began kissing him softly but as soon as he felt her tongue brushing up against his bottom lip he corresponded. When they pulled apart for air Logan put the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful engagement ring; 3.0 ct princess diamond, platinum band, with sidestones.

6 months later.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"I just got out of class. Do you want to grab some lunch? Or are you busy?"

"Actually, my class was cancelled for the day so I decided to come in early. I just finished some paperwork right now but I'm stuck here. I have a meeting in about 10 minutes. It's with some investors and buyers."

Mac's other line started ringing so she took a quick look on the screen.

"Veronica is calling me on the other line. See you later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that she answered the other line, "Mac- attack! You busy?"

"No, my lunch date just got cancelled. Why? What's up?"

"Parker called and said she wants to go out for coffee later. She said it was pretty urgent."

"Sounds good. How about five-ish? Want to grab a bite?"

"Sure, Luigi's? I'll call her to let her know. See you in ten."

"Okay."

Mac and Veronica met at Luigi's for lunch 10 minutes later.

Later that day at The Hub.

Parker was already waiting for Mac and Veronica at their usual table. Her hands were under the table but she was obviously fidgeting. She sipped on her mocha frapuccino, she was thinking awfully hard because she didn't notice Veronica and Mac sit in front of her.

"Hello… Parker! Snap out of it." Veronica said for now the fourth time as she waved her hands in front of Parker's face.

She still didn't respond. She seemed to be in la-la land more than usual. She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a thrust of pain on her right arm where Mac pinched her.

"Ouch! What you do that for?" yelled Parker.

"Sorry. We couldn't get your attention any other way. So, why the urgent meeting?"

Parker's eyes began glowing, "I have something to tell you guys…"

Veronica looked at her quizzically.

"Piz and I eloped on Saturday. I'm now Parker Piznarsky." Her smile only grew.

Mac spit the coffee right out of her mouth, "You what?"

"We got married."

"We got that but why didn't you tell us." Veronica and Mac asked in unison.

"You guys are really busy planning your own wedding since you're having it together. It's only a month away. I didn't want to add more to that; besides, it was something very small both our parents were there as witnesses. Then we all just went to dinner."

"Congratulations!" Veronica replied.

"I'm really happy for you guys. I guess that night we went bowling sealed the deal!" Mac added jokingly.

3 weeks before the wedding…

Veronica still couldn't find "the" perfect dress. She had always envisioned her mom helping her choose one but that was all impossible now. She couldn't forgive her. Not after all the crap she'd put up with. It was up to the girls to help; wedding gown hunting, there would be casualties if needed but she wasn't returning home without "the" dress. Mac hadn't found her dress either.

They had gone to many boutiques on Rodeo Drive but hadn't found it. On their way back to Neptune they saw a small antique looking store so they decided to stop and check it out. All three girls dreaded getting out of the car; hopefully, to one more store but sucked it up and walked inside. They were tired of looking.

Mac immediately fell in love with a very simple white gown. It hugged every curve of her body loosing up on her thighs, the tail was short, it was flow-y at the bottom, and it surrounded her neckline. Just perfect for the beach.

"Mac, you look beautiful." Parker spoke excitedly.

Veronica was now near the back of the store but turned back to look at her friend, "…wow!"

"Thanks. I love it!" Mac replied with teary eyes.

Veronica was ready to give up on finding the perfect dress. When she saw something on an old chair; she walked over to see what it was. She found a pile of different pieces of fabrics and a box underneath it all. She moved all the fabric aside to get the box. She slowly opened it not knowing what it contained. That was where she discovered it, the most beautiful and elegant gown. It was "the" dress indeed. It was an ivory strapless empire waist gown that caressed every inch of her body but loosened up at the knees. The tail was a bit longer but it had diamonds that went around and underneath the cleavage area. She tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"Oh… Veronica you look stunning." Mac told her.

"Gorgeous! You have to get that gown." Agreed Parker.

Veronica was amazed at how beautiful her dress was and how perfectly it fit her, "I'll take it." She whispered.

"And I'll take this one." Added Mac once more.

"We also want the matching veils and tiaras, please." Both Veronica and Mac said in unison. After getting their gowns and veils neatly wrapped up and boxed the girls left the store with huge smile on their faces.

2 weeks before the wedding.

"Honey, I took the liberty of ordering your bouquet today."

"I knew I was forgetting something. Thank you for remembering, I would probably loose my head if it weren't attached." Veronica said sarcastically.

"I already told you how to solve that problem snuckums dye your hair black." He smirked at her.

Veronica playfully pouted. "What flowers did you order anyway?"

"It's a custom design. I don't know if I should tell you because this needs to be top secret, I mean it has to be perfect and match the dress."

"Really?!" She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, "How about now?"

"I'm not convinced."

She kissed him again but this time it was a couple of kisses on the neck, "And now?"

"Nope."

Her lips brushed across his but when he was about to say something she gave give a quick peck stopping him. She then gently bit his top lip and her tongue grazed his bottom lip. To finish the job she gave him a passionate kiss and just as he began to deepen it she pulled away. Logan had his eyes closed and seemed to be kissing air. Veronica giggled at the sight. "Now?"

"Damn! That definitely did the trick. What were we talking about?" Logan answered a little dumbfounded.

Veronica laughed at him, "You were about to tell me your deepest darkest secrets…"

"Nice try Nancy Drew but if I remembered correctly I was about to tell you about your bouquet."

"Darn! You can't blame me for trying." She said with a smile.

"Ronnie, you know everything and anything there is to know about me. You know me better than anyone else. Anyways about the bouquet; I ordered the bouquet with fresh flowers, they will include: two the winter wonderland 'white fairy' orchids, three white phaleanopsis, six white roses, and one white Lilly that will be in the middle."

"It's sounds beautiful. You chose all my favorite flowers. You are amazing. Do you feel lucky?" She said seductively.

"Nope, but I bet I will be in a coupl-" Before he could finish his sentence Veronica stopped him with a deep kiss while leading him to the couch.

Meanwhile next door.

Mac was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Dick took the clothes out of the washer and into the dryer, "Dick, are you almost done? We need to talk."

"Be right there." He yelled from the laundry room. "Something sure smells good in here." He said placing his arms on her hips as she checked on the steamed rice on the stove.

"Dick, this is important." Her voice was calm yet serious.

"What is it Mackie? Is everything okay?" He said sounding concerned.

"Before we went to Greece I made a quick stop in Vegas."

"Okay…" He wasn't sure were she was going with this.

"I needed to find out what really happened in Vegas… you know between us. That night…"

"Oh…" Now everything seemed to make perfect sense.

"I talked to the girl, the receptionist that helped us that day-"

"But why her?"

"The day we checked out she gave us a weird look I guess she witnessed everything we did when we got to the hotel after we got married. I just needed to talk to her and see what really happened." She paused. "She told me she saw us kiss once then saw us heading up to the room. She then referred me to the security guard who showed me a tape of that night which he then gave to me."

She gave him a genuine smile, "Now, that dinner is ready we should go to the living room and watch it while we eat."

"Ok?!" Dick answered a bit confused.

Dick helped Mac take the refreshments and dinner into the living room while she put the security video on. They began eating.

The video:

_Showed a very drunk Mac and Dick holding each other as they walked down the hall to their room. Dick then tried to open the door with his key but he kept dropping it. Mac couldn't stop giggling. _

_She then bent down trying to get the key but ended up falling down on her left leg and began laughing hysterically. Dick knelt down next to her to check her leg and see if she was okay. Mac had her back leaning against the door, she moved her head slightly back but hit it a little too hard. A look of concern was clearly plastered on Dick's face. _

(Mac put her fork down and couldn't help but smile at that scene. It was the third time she'd seen this video and it still surprised her every time.)

_He grasped her head with both hands to look into her eyes as if to make sure she was ok. Mac had stopped laughing and was now looking intently back into his eyes it was then when he let go of her head and leaned back on the wall across Mac. They avoided their eyes for the next couple of minutes and eventually dosed off into a deep sleep. _

_About an hour later, a maid walked into the hall with a service cart saw both Dick and Mac leaning against the wall and a door sleeping with a room key in the middle of the hallway between them. She picked up a phone at the end of the hall and called someone. About fifteen minutes later two bellboys were seen on screen. They talked to the woman for a couple of minutes. She opened the door to the room so the boys could carry them back into the room._

The screen then showed the boys leaving the room with the maid right behind them.

End of video.

Mac turned off the television and waited for Dick to say something. He was deeply in thought just staring at the blank television screen.

His words were soft, "What does this mean?" He was afraid of what she might say next.

She slowly turned to look at him but remained quite until she placed her hands on his, "I was also able to talk to the maid in the video."

Dick turned to face her.

"She told me they put us both on the bed. She then took both of our shoes off and left the room."

"I still don't get it." He asked very confused.

She answered very excitedly, "We both knocked out."

"Uh huh?" Dick replied.

Mac looked at him for a second hoping that he would get it. "Oh… then that means…"

"Yes! Dick we didn't have sex." She finished his previous statement and hugged him as hard as she could.

Dick gave her a very weak hug back before he replied, "You seem awfully excited about that… but that still doesn't explain why we wont woke up half naked" with pained look across his face.

"Don't you get it?!" She asked separating from him to look straight in his eyes.

Dick stood up a bit angry, "I guess not! Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking now would I?!"

Mac tried to keep her cool and stood up also, "Calm down! We must have taken off the clothes ourselves at some point while we were sleeping. That also means that our first night together will be extra special because we will be sober." She laughed at the thought. "So, we will be able to remember every detail."

Dick couldn't help but smirk at her last statement because she answered mischievously. "Sorry, for overreacting." He walked over to her, took her into his arms and kissed her gently.

Mac smile against his lips, "It's okay. I'm used to you being such a drama queen." She quickly let go of him after giving him a playful smile. Dick began chasing her around the whole house to tickle her. Laughter could be heard a block away.

The night before the wedding.

"Sir Humps A lot, I'm afraid I'm off now. Mac should be waiting for me outside." Veronica announced as she went over to kiss him.

"No, I don't want you to leave." He pouted. "The bed is too awfully big for me. You can't. You can't. You can't!" He sounded like a three year old throwing a tantrum.

"I'm confused." She looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes, "Am I marrying an adult or a child tomorrow?" She touched her chin as if she were pondering. And slightly hit Logan on the arm. He smiled at her.

"I'm going to be counting the hours and minutes until then." He kissed her hand.

"Me too." She gave him a quick peck on the lips but just as she started to pull away Logan pulled her in a much deeper kiss.

"I needed to have something hold me until tomorrow." He waggled his eyebrows very playfully.

"Dick, I have to go seriously. Veronica must be waiting outside for me already." She told him while he held her in his arms.

"No, I don't want to let you go. You can't, you can't, you can't." Dick stomped his foot down on the floor.

"Stop, throwing a tantrum am I marrying a child or you?" She asked hitting him playfully on the arm. He kissed her.

"I'll miss you." He kissed her again.

"Me too. But I really have to go." She blew him a kiss from the door and walked to Veronica's car.

They headed to Keith's apartment; instead, of having a bachlorette or bachelor party both couples decided to have a dinner together along with their families and friends at Dick's and Mac's house. It was agreed that after the dinner the girls would go to Keith's apartment to spend the night and get ready for the wedding the next day; while, the boys stayed at Logan's and Veronica's to do the same.

The next morning.

Veronica was the first one up seeing as how she barely slept. She was really anxious, nervous, and excited about her wedding. She took a quick shower then woke Mac and Parker up to do the same. They had a quick breakfast that consisted of bagels and apple juice.

The stylists arrived at 8 in the morning to begin working on their hair dos. Parker had on her pink bridesmaid dress. She had the stylist cut her hair in layers and to do a fancy up do.

Veronica had the stylist do some loose spirally curls as they styled her bangs back with bobby pins. She then put on her beautiful tiara; along with a pair of diamond earrings and matching necklace. Her make-up was done very subtle and natural.

Mac had the other stylist do loose curls but wanted them in a fancy bun and letting some hang out the sides. Her make-up was also done very naturally. Her tiara was the final touch. She wore pearl earrings with a matching bracelet.

Keith was waiting for them in the living room dressed in a very nice tux.

Meanwhile at Logan's and Veronica's.

Logan and Dick had gotten up extra early to catch some waves one last time as single men. When they finished they headed back home, took a shower, and then went to the nearest donut shop for some treats and coffee. Wallace and Piz were already awake when Logan and Dick got back. They ate their breakfast and then went upstairs to shower so they could get ready for the wedding.

The wedding ceremony was being held outside Logan's house; while, the dance floor, tables, and band was set out outside Dick's house. All the help had arrived on time and had everything set up for the 11a.m. ceremony.

The Wedding.

The guests had arrived and were sitting on their chairs waiting for the ceremony to begin. Logan and Dick were standing by the alter waiting for the girls to arrive. They were both very nervous. Wallace was best man for both grooms. Parker was the bridesmaid of honor for both brides.

Piz began playing the wedding march alongside his band as Mac made her way down the aisle with her dad. Her dad handed her over to Dick and took his seat. Veronica and Keith followed shortly afterwards. When they reached Logan; Keith hugged him quickly, before hugging his daughter with tears in his eyes.

The ceremony went by rather quickly but beautifully.

Everyone walked next door and took their seats. They were ready to celebrate, eat, toast, and dance.

The Honeymoon.

Both couples decided to go to the Bahamas for their honeymoon; each rented a separate cottage.

The Casablancas-Mackenzie's Cottage.

Mac walked inside the cottage while Dick took the luggage out of the car. Dick placed the luggage in the living room and swept Mac off her feet and carried her to their master bedroom.

Inside, the room was covered with vanilla scented candles transforming the room into something magical; Dick clapped his hands twice and the stereo turned on. A very soothing and peaceful song began playing, "Mrs. Casablancas, may I have this dance?"

Mac turned to look with watery eyes, "You remembered this song…?"

"Of course I do, Mackie. 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out' by Oasis was the first song we ever danced to. The first time I was able to hold you in my arms-"

Mac cut him off by placing her lips against his and kissing him passionately. When they pulled apart for air, Mac placed her head on his shoulder; they began swaying from side to side, dancing to song that brought them together. The CD continued to play many of Mac's favorite song with some of Dick's included.

Mac decided she was finally ready; she went to the restroom and changed into something more comfortable.

Dick was sitting down on the corner of the bed waiting for Mac. He considered himself very experienced yet sitting there waiting made more nervous than he had ever been. There had been many girls but never someone like Mac, someone that he actually cared about, someone he loved. He wanted to make this extra special for her, memorable.

Dick was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard, "Ahem…"

She would finally make love to the person she most cared about… sober. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Mac stood in the doorway wearing silky white baby doll. Dick looked up to see her and fell off the bed.

"…"

"Should I take your silence as a good sign?" Mac asked a bit nervous.

Dick stood up, walked over to her, and kissed her like he had never done before; making Mac moan against his tender lips. Dick slowly pulled her closer and closer to the bed until he gently laid her down. He began caressing every inch of her body with sweet kisses and gentle touches. He couldn't believe she would finally be his… his Mackie… the love of his life. This was going to be a night to remember.

Meanwhile, in the Mars-Echolls cottage.

Logan was laying down on his back, his chest was covered by Veronica's upper body, their fingers were intertwined.

"That was amazing sugarpuss…" whispered Logan as he kissed the top of her head.

Veronica was about to reply with a witty remark but stopped instead she began giving him butterfly kisses on his chest and neck before she replied, "It's only going to get better from now on."

"What? No witty remark. Don't tell me you're loosing your touch Veronica Mars." roused Logan.

Veronica moved her head, her eyes meeting his, "Not tonight." She reached up and kissed him slightly, "You were right…"

Logan looked at her a bit confused, "About?" while he cupped her face with his hands.

"About us being _epic_." She kissed him again remembering those words from Alterna-prom. "I have something for you that symbolizes just that…"

Logan was now really confused. Veronica leaned over the bed picked up his boxers and t-shirt and put them on.

"I love it when you wear that." Logan smirked.

Veronica walked to her suitcase and opened it once more except this time she pulled out a nicely wrapped box. She then went back to bed and handed it to him, "Open it."

"Ronnie, is this something for you to wear?" He asked seductively as he raised one eyebrow.

Veronica gave him a playful smile, "Well, you won't know unless you open, now will you?"

Logan took that as a hint and began ripping the paper off the box as quickest as possible. He slowly took the lid off the box; his beautiful brown eyes grew wide when he saw what it contained. He pulled out a huggable hazel colored stuffed teddy bear wearing a green shirt holding a heart.

"Ah… why sugarpuss, you remembered." Logan very sarcastically hugged and kissed the bear.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him.

Veronica voiceover: 1…2…3…

Logan stared at the heart the teddy bear held and read what it said; his eyes began to glow and his smile grew wider.

The heart read: "_I wuv you beary much_ Dad."

Logan turned to look at Veronica, "Are you?"

Veronica nodded with a huge smile on her face, "I'm 3 weeks pregnant."

Logan reached over, uncovered her stomach, and began kissing her belly really excitedly.

"I love you so much." Logan said between kisses.

"I love you too."

Logan had fallen asleep on her belly while she gently brushed her fingers through his hair. It was then she had an epiphany; she knew that from that moment on, things were going to be different, that for once in her life things were going to be okay. She knew they were made for one another, that they complimented each other so well, that they were _Epic…_

The End

A/N: I would like to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing this story. The reviews have been awesome! I really appreciated them… they make me happy and keep me going! Thank you:OD

Let me know what you thought!


End file.
